Cinta Itu Rumit, Yah?
by D'psyChotic
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san! *bows*
1. Chapter 1

Ne, Minna~ sebenarnya ini fic NS saya ke-2. Namun, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku buat acc lagi~ hehe... *aku gak pandai merajut sebuah kata-kata* Namun kuharap, para Senpai, Readers mau memberi saya masukan.. ^^

Dan maaf sekali yah jika fic ini hampir sama dengan buatan para senior2... karena pada dasarnya saya tak tau. Ini fic saya buat dari dasar hatiku yg terdalam dari yg terdalam(?) *Ini seperti cerita hidupku loh. Memang!

Karena memang 'hanyalah' Kunoichi satu ini, _Haruno Sakura_.. yang kepribadiannya, sangatlah~ Cocok 'denganku'.. di bandingkan yang lain. Dan hanyalah Shinobi satu ini, _Uzumaki Naruto_.. yang kepribadiannya sama 'dengannya'.. di bandingkan yang lain~

Dan hanya pairing satu inilah _NaruSaku_ yang sangatlah COCOK! ^^a

Ookee, daripada ngomongnya tambah ngelantur, mending, langsung capcyuus aja yukk! :D

**Happy Reading~**

**Rika'the'Titania**

"Wuaah~ akhirnya selesai ju—"

Waaaaa?

Teganya~

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**By**: Rika'the'Titania

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Slight: SasuSaku, InoDei, OOC, jelek, abal, mungkin ada sedikit typo!

**Summary: **_Cintaku ini 'cinta monyet' yah! / Waa.. 'monyet' bercintaa~ (?) / Siapa yang kau maksud 'monyet', hah! BAKAAAA! ...RnR?_

**Cinta Itu Rumit, yah?**

"_Wooy Ladiess, waiting for me!" _ aku berteriak lantang sambil berlari, mengejar para buronanku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Cih, decakku dalam hati.

Huh haah~ Kira-kira begitulah nafas yang meluncur dari bibir _sexy_ku ini, PD ya?

Dan itu semua gara-gara MEREKA! Mereka yang kejam padaku, mereka yang menghianati kepercayaanku, dan mereka telah meninggalkanku sendiri di.. Toilet! Padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka 'Tunggu aku sebentar, ya?'.

"Cieeh.. kau ini_ Forehead_ mentang-mentang jago Bahasa Inggris ya sekarang?" kumendengar suaranya, suara yang tambah buatku kesal.

Jika kutau, mungkin otakku sudah mendidih di dalam lapisan pelindung tengkorak kepalaku ini. Namun sayang aku tak tau itu.

"Tch.. jangan berlaga 'sok' manis deh, Ino-_Piiiig_!" kataku dengan nada yang ketara sekali 'kesal'nya. Siapa yang tak kesal coba? Nama bagus-bagus, dia main seenaknya aja manggil.

Secara gitu ya, nama saya kan Haruno Sakura, bukan '_Forehead_', yang bisa diartikan dalam Bahasa Inggris-pelajaran yang sangat kusuka dengan arti, '_Cherry Blossom in the Spring'_. Bagus kan?

Daripada si _Piggy_, namaku jauh lebih 'Top-Markotop' darinya.

Yamanaka Ino, yang juga bisa di artikan sebagai '_Pig in the middle of the Montain'_. Haha, emangnya enak!

"_Heee... stop calling me 'Ino-Pig' again!"_ suaranya menyeruak menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Dasar _PIG_!

"_And 'YOU' too... stop calling me 'Forehead' again!_ _Are you understand?"_ aku pun tak mau kalah dari si _Piggy_ tercinta. Di tambah pula, kuberikan dia satu hadiah yang indah... _My the best Deathglared_..

"Errrrrrhhhhhgggg..." semakin lama situasi di sini semakin _HOT_. Aku yang mudah marah pun, menatap sepasang iris _Aquamarine_nya tajam, dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Telah siap untuk meninjukannya pada si _Piggy_. Yee-

"CUKUP!"

HIEEK! Pekikku dalam ketegangan.

Aku yang menyadari karena sudah hapal dengan siapa _empu_nya suara itu pun dengan gelapan, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi merangkul pundak _Piggy_. Dan kurasakan _Piggy_ juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

Selalu!

"A-ahahahahaaaa... ki-kita baik-baik saja, kan Ino-_chan_?" suaraku terdengar sangat aneh. Mungkin karena tubuhku bergetar kali ya?

"I-iya. Kita tidak sedang ada masalah apapun, kan Sakura-_chan_?" kata _Piggy_ juga tak kalah aneh dariku.

Huuuh~

"Kheh, kalian berdua ini, selalu saja. Dan kenapa kalian semua masih ada di sini juga? Bukankah kalian ada rapat Osis sekarang?" tanya seorang wanita yang berwajah muda cantik, berambut pirang panjang, serta dada yang, err..

Konon.. bisa membuat guru Bahasa Inonesia di sekolahku ini meneteskan begitu banyak cairan dari mulutnya loh.

Mesum!

"_Ha-hai_ Tsunade-_sensei_. Di-di sini hanya ada sedikit _pro-problem_ aja kok. Tak lebih juga tak kurang." kata Ino dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan tersenyum _gaje _yang memandang kedua iris _Hazel _Tsunade-_sensei_.

Dan bagaimana denganku saat ini? ..sama seperti yang dialami_, My Lovely Piggy_-=_="

"Hmm, yasudahlah. Cepat kalian menuju ruang Osis! Teman-teman kalian sudah menunggu di sana." perintah Tsunade-_sensei_ dengan tegas dan berwibawa sebelum ia membalikkan badan menuju _Headmaster's room_, untuk 'berkencan' dengan sake-sake miliknya 'lagi'.

Kebiasaan Buruk!

"Fiuuuh.. dasar, kau sih.." aku menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hee, kok aku sih, _Forehead_?" mulai.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian mau apa, nanti dijadikan tumbal lagi oleh Tsunade-_sensei_, huh?" Temari-san menghentikan aksiku yang hampir saja menonjok muka _Piggy_!

"I-iya Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Da-dan maaf te-telah meninggalkanmu tadi di toilet. Ki-kita sangat terburu-buru."

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana 'lagi' sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Temari-_san_-teman seangkatanku dan _Piggy. _Dan jugatanpa menjawab permohonan maaf dari Hinata-chan-teman seangkatanku juga.

Kejam!

Kemudian aku teringat satu hal, sepertinya memori 'insiden' beberapa hari yang lalu kembali memenuhi otakku. Kurasa _Piggy_ juga sedang memikirkan 'insiden' itu saat ini.

***Flashback Mode: On***

Di tengah dinginya malam, saat semua orang sudah menikmati makan malam mereka dirumah. Ku di sini, berdiri dan bergetar. Aku merasakan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mungilku, namun peluh itu bukan terasa panas, melainkan terasa dingin sampai menusuk tulangku.

Aku melirik ke lorong sebelah kananku. Kumelihat seorang gadis ada di sana. Kulitnya pucat, badannya juga bergetar, keringatnya pun bercucuran, seluruh badannya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Kuperjelas lagi, rambutnya pirang panjang _ponytail_. Kulihat tangan kanannya sedang bergerak seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan sebelumku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, dia... Menatapku..

Kyaaah~

***Flasback Mode: Off***

HIIEEK... batinku menjerit.

Aku tak mau jikalau sampai aku mengalami hal 'terburuk' itu lagi, ituu!

Sebuah HUKUMAN dari sang _Headmaster_. Yang hukumannya membersihkan beberapa kamar mandi di sekolahku, di tambah lagi di lantai 3 sekolah besar ini. Dengan kerja yang tidak boleh bebarengan, dan kamar mandi yang dipisahkan oleh lorong sekolah yang lumayan panjang. Yang telah berhasil membuatku hampir.. **MAMPUS!**

Apalagi... sekolah ini, tepatnya pada lantai 3... terkenal sekali dengan **ANGKERnya!**

Dan sekarang aku sudah tak mau mencari masalah dengan kepala sekolah itu 'lagi'.

Uhh, masa cuma karena aku dan _Piggy_ waktu itu ribut masalah 'cowok' aja, langsung datang hukuman yang tak setimpal itu. Dan aku tau betul, kalau _Headmaster_ sekolah ini memanglah kejam, bukan kejam juga sih, tapi yang lebih tepatnya 'lagi' itu TEGAS. Guna menertibkan aturan juga sih ya. Karena murid di sini, sekolah yang sangat terkenal ini, terutama kaum _Adam_ itu bandelnya... **Super! **

Namun entah mengapa, diriku sangat menyukai sekolah ini, _**Konoha High School.**_

**..TITANIA..**

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas ini, aku duduk tak tenang, tapi aku merasa senang di posisiku saat ini. Ku merasa jantungku 2x kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sempat sekilas ku melirik orang di sebelah kiriku, dia sedang tak konsentrasi rupanya. Aku melihat ke arah yang sedang ditatapnya. Ternyata...

Ya, sekarang kita semua di sini berada di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas, sedang diadakan '_Konverensi Meja Bundar'_. Dan tentu saja, begitulah posisi duduk aku dan juga mereka yang ada di sini. Betul kan?

Kyaaaaah~ Ku memperhatikannya.

"Begini..."

***Ino POV Mode: On***

Aku terduduk melamun di sini, di sebuah ruangan yang tak _familiar_ bagiku. Pikiranku entah melayang kemana, namun ada satu orang di ruangan ini, yang buatku... ingin terus memperhatikannya~

Kyaaaahhh, batinku teriak histeris, setiap pikiranku hinggap padanya.

Entah sejak kapan kumengaguminya, ah bukan.. menyuakinya, kurang tepat... Me-mencintainya?

Aku _shock _sendiri mendengar kata hatiku bicara begitu. Namun, perasaan ini belumlah pasti. Aku masih ingin mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam lagi...

"Begini, apa kalian sudah mengenalku, un?" Katanya. Suaranya sangaaaatlah~ keren dan merdu di kedua telingaku, bagaikan 'Seruling Khrisna' yang indah untuk di dengar dan dihayati.

Dan tentu saja ku sudah mengenal _Senpai_ yang selama ini kuperhatikan dan ku mata-matai. Sepertinya, aku terjerat dan akan semakin terjerat oleh pesonanya. Hihihihiii...

Sampai tak sengaja aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa arti.

Sampai... Aku tak sadar dengan kenyataan ini, dunia seperti berputar begitu lamban. Membuat suara merdunya semakin menusuk hatiku. Dan semakin... jelas terdengar, dan kurasakan juga dia memanggil namaku?

Oh Kami-sama.. Batinku berharap, pasti..

"Ino-chan, _un_?" suaranya lama-kelamaan semakin dan semakin.. melas? Haa? Kenapa bisa? Ada apa dengan Deidara-_senpai_ yang masuk pikiranku serta hatiku ini?

Apa Dei-_senpai_...

Tidaaaaaaaak~

"_Ittai_.." aku _shock_ saat itu, dan aku menjerit keras dan melihat siapa pelaku 'kriminal' yang telah membogem kepalaku. Dan kurasa orang yang ada di ruangan ini pasti sedang melirik, bukan memelototiku.

Cih.. _Forehead_!

"_Ne_, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, _Forehead_?" kataku 'sinis' kepada musuh sekaligus sahabat paling kucintai namun menyebalkan yang pernah kumiliki.

"_Ne_, Ino. Apa kau tak merasa dari tadi, eh? Deidara-_senpai_ memanggilmu berulang kali, namun tak ada tanggapan darimu!.."

**DEG**.. Perkataan Sakura membuat jantungku berdegup 10x lebih cepat dari biasanya dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku pun tak tau apa yang dikatakan si _Forehead_ itu lagi setelah ucapan terakhirnya. Karena pikiranku sudah melayang-layang, hatiku sudah berbunga-bunga.. dan di sana, hanya ada dirinya seorang..

Deidara-_senpai_.

Apa aku ini orang yang ke _GR_'an, yah?

***Ino POV Mode: Off***

"..kau mengerti, _un_?" katanya dengan nada yang cukup, malu~ Ufufufu..

"Hehehee.. Siapa tau aja kan?" kataku menggoda.

**..TITANIA..**

Ck, si _Pig_ itu.. Udah dipanggil berulang-ulang, masih aja tetep ngelamun, Dasar..

"Ino-_chaan_~ Apa kau mendengarkanku? Ino-_chaaan, _un?" kupikir suara Dei-_senpai _terlalu lembut untuk membangunkan si _Piggy_ dari lamunan konyolnya.

"Hooy Ino-_chaaan_~ Apa kau mendengarku, _un_?" kata Deidara-_senpa_i yang sudah seberapa ribu kali membuat telingaku panas.

Tch, si _Piggy_ juga masih belum sadar juga! Gilaa..

Kenapa sih, Dei-_senpai_ tidak memukul Ino aja. Ck.. Aku melihat si _Piggy_ yang berada di sampingku dengan tatapan kesal.

Coba aja kalau dia gak menyebabkan Dei-_senpai_ jadi terus-terusan memanggil-manggil namanya, pasti 'kan sekarang aku masih bisa 'melihatnya' terus. Seseorang yang duduk berada di samping kanan Dei-_senpai_.

Oh Manisnyaaa...

Dan sekarang karena kesal, aku duduk dengan posisi tangan kanan menyangga kepalaku. Kuamati seluruh wajah si _Piggy_ sialan itu dengan seksama.

Huft..

Tak mungkin 'kan kalau saat ini aku ingin melihatnya juga, pastinya dia juga akan melihat ke arahku, karena tempat duduk di ruangan Osis ini memang begini, sudah diatur. Aku selalu berhadapan dengan Dei-_senpai_, sedangkan Ino berhadapan dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan Sasuke-_kun _berada di sebelah kanan Dei-_senpai_ dari arahku duduk.

Cape deh!

"Ino-_chan_, _un_?" nada suara Dei-_senpai_ semakin lama semakin lembut? Tidak, dia khawatir, kupikir.

Aku sudah tak tahan melihat musuh sekaligus sahabat paling kucintai namun menyebalkan yang pernah kumiliki terus begitu.

Dan pada Akhirnyaaa...

**BLEETAAK...**

"_Ittai_.." jeritan yang berhasil membuat telinga saya 'koma'. Haha, aku tersenyum puas. :p

"_Ne_, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, _Forehead_?" katanya _sinis _menurutku. Tapi tak apalah, _Piggy_ sih~

"_Ne_, Ino. Apa kau tak merasa dari tadi, eh? Deidara-_senpai _memanggilmu berulang kali, namun tak ada tanggapan darimu! Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih? Apa kau terlalu menikmati suara Dei-_senpai_, sehingga kau jadi melamun begitu, eh?" aku berkomentar panjang lebar, Cih namun sepertinya Ino tak menggubrisku. Peduli amat..

"_Senpai_, apa.." aku menyeringai ke arah Dei-_senpai_. "Hehee, Dei-_senpai _suka Ino yah?" tanyaku dengan wajah curiga ke Dei-_senpai_. Dan kulihat ada semburat berwarna sepadan dengan rambut _pink_ku yang bertengger manis di pipinya yang hanya terlihat setengah itu.

"Akyaaa, ngaku aja deh keliatan dari 'caranya', Dei-_senpai_ kok. Aku yakin, pasti si _Piggy _ini akan menerimanya kok." kataku sambil cekikikan _gaje_.

Entah kenapa, semenjak aku tau kalau Ino suka Dei-_senpai_, aku tambah sering menggoda mereka. Sungguh mengasyikan, menurutku..

Dan ditambah lagi, Dei-_senpai _yang sangat berhati-hati sekali dengan Ino. Munkin Dei-_senpai_ tak mau melukai perasaan Ino kali yah?

Mereka juga sering terlihat makan bersama di kantin, berangkat pulang sekolah bareng...

Tch _Pig_! Kau buatku _envy_..

"Hust jangan asal bicara! Dan jangan memukul orang sembarangan, kau mengerti, _un_?" katanya dengan nada yang cukup, malu~ Ufufufu..

"Hehehee.. Siapa tau aja kan?" kataku menggoda.

**..TITANIA..**

Semilirnya angin di sore hari, berhembus memasuki pori-pori. Beginilah terasa sejuk di hati. Namun tak untukku sore ini. Juga tak lupa,,

1, 2, 3, 4..., dan 5 Sakura berguguran, meliuk-liuk diterpa angin, ke sana kemari mencari kebebasan. Seperti halnya hatiku yang sedang berguguran, juga meliuk sakit di terpa kegelisahan, dan ingin mencari sebuah kegembiraan.

Hari semakin sore, maka jalanan pun semakin sepi. Para remaja _**KHS**_ sudah pulang dari sekitar 4 jam yang lalu. Namun, diriku tak kunjung pulang untuk menikmati teh hangat dari _Okaa-san_ dan makan siangku yang tertunda tadi. Lapar kurasa!

Aku masih duduk di sini, di sebuah taman yang banyak 'pepohon Sakura'. dengan ditemani kegalauan yang sangat menghujam hatiku.

***Flashback Mode: On***

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan panjang. Sudah sepi memang, karena bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

Aku belum bisa pulang dulu jika masalah Osis di sekolahku ini belum selesai, karena akulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk _Classmeeting_ besok lusa.

Ck, menyebalkan.

Bukan hanya aku juga sih yang mengurus bagian 'tercapek' _Classmeeting_ besok. Tapi yang buatku tambah kesal, kenapa aku tidak satu 'sesi' dengan Sasuke-_kun, _sih?

Helloo~

Fiuuh~ Aku menghembuskan napas berat, tak kuduga aku sudah hampir sampai menuju tangga lantai dua. Ketika kakiku hampir saja memijak di anak tangga pertama, aku mendengar suara tawa seorang gadis di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan kelas XII B.

Awalnya kukira sudah tidak ada orang lagi di sekolah ini, eh tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Aku berniat untuk mengintip seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, jika tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sana.

Dan hampir saja aku mengintip dari arah pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka ini. Namun, sebelum ku benar-benar melihat apa yang terjadi di sana..

"Hn, apa kau sudah 'puas'?"

Aku _shock_ setengah mati. Aku benar-benar mengenal suara itu. Ya, suara seorang lelaki juga terngiang di dalam ruangan itu. Lelaki yang selama ini kuperhatikan, ku amati, ku kagumi, ku sukai, bahkan.. Ku Cintai?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Hatiku terasa teriris piso belati. Sakit sekali rasanya. Hampir saja aku tak kuat menahan gumpalan air mata yang sudah ada di sudut kelopak mataku.

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Aku tetap mematung di depan pintu ini. Dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlari dan terus berlari menjauhi tempat itu,,

Dengan perasaan.. Kalutku.

***Flasback Mode: Off***

"Arrrghhhhh... Kenapa, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku? Apa sih salahku?" aku berteriak _frustasi_ di taman ini. hatiku benar-benar.. Sakit.

Aku tak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Kenapa, kenapa ini terjadi? Lelaki yang selama ini kuperhatikan, namun dia... Menyakitiku?

Oh _Kami-sama_..

Kucoba meneteskan luapan air mata yang masih terpendam di dalam, namun itu hanya sia-sia. Dan aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku sendiri, di taman yang sepi ini.

Kenapa, kenapa aku bisa suka dengan 'orang' yang kuyakini dari awal tidak bisa membalas perasaanku.

Aku hanya menatap pohon Sakura yang ada di depanku dengan tatapan kosong. Entah pikiranku melaju kemana, namun.. Hati ini masih sangatlah, Pedih.

"Apa kau sedang galau, eh?" tiba-tiba datang suara yang sedikit tak ku kenal, namun juga sedikit _familiar_ terngiang jelas di telingaku. Aku masih tidak menggubrisnya, diriku masih terjerat dalam kesedihan.

"Jika kau sedang sedih, makanlah ini." suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan sepertinya _empu_nya suara sedang menyodorkan sesuatu di hadapanku.

Dan hanya untuk sekedar menghargai keperduliannya terhadapku, aku melirik benda yang disodorkannya di hadapanku.

Ramen?

"Haha, ini akan membuatmu terasa lebih baik." ku menatapnya, ingin tau siapa _empu_nya suara itu. Ternyata..

"Naruto?"

Dia hanya melepaskan senyum ala lima jarinya. Aku bengong menatapnya. Jarang sekali dia, dia terlihat... Ahh.. Apasih Sakura!

"_Ne_, kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Mukamu merah tuh! Kamu sakit yah?"

Terasa ada seseorang yang memegang jidat lebarku. Spontan saja mataku melirik ke atas, dan ternyata..

Naruto!

"Eeeh.. Ti-tidak pa-pa kok, Na-naruto. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hehe." aku buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dari jidat lebarku. Tak kusangka, wajahku..

_Glups_..

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Kau mau ramen ini tidak?" suaranya mengagetkanku.

"Ta-tapi, itu kan punyamu, Naruto. Kau cuma punya satu, 'kan? Dan pasti kau berniat dari awal akan memakan ramen _instan_ itu sendiri, 'kan. Jikalau.. kau tak bertemu aku di sini." aku memalingkan wajahku.

Tersirat pedih, saat ku mengingat kenapa aku bisa berada di taman ini.

"Ahahahaa.. Itu tidak masalah 'kok. Aku tidak tega kalau harus melihat gadis yang kelaparan saat ini-_ttebayo_." katanya terdengar mantab.

Eeeh, Kelaparan? Kenapa dia bisa tau?

"Haa? Ke-kelaparan? Ke-kenapa kau bisa tau, Naruto?" tanyaku dengan nada heran dan memandang sepasang iris _Shappire_nya.

Karena tak kusangka, dia seorang Namikaze Naruto bisa membaca pikiranku?

Apakah iya?

"Eeeh, benarkah? Kau beneran lapar yah, Sakura-chan. Jadi gak sia-sia dong aku menuju taman ini-ttebayo.. hehe.."

Cengo? Ya, itulah yang sekarang terjadi padaku. Kukira dia benar-benar bisa baca pikiranku.

Hadeeh~

"_Ne_.. kukira kau bisa baca pikiranku. _Baka_!.."

"_Ittai_.. Kenapa kau malah memukulku sih, Sakura-_chan_? Apa aku salah, ya? Terlihat kok, kalau dari wajah 'imutmu' itu kalau kau lapar." komentarnya panjang lebar setelahku melepaskan bogeman padanya.

Eeeh, Imut? _Blush_.

"A-apa yang kau ka-katakan barusan itu, Naruto?" aku memalingkan wajahku malu. Aku sudah tak sanggup menatap sepasang iris _Shapphire_nya dengan kondisi... Seperti ini!

"Eeehh.. A-aku.." kumendengarkan suaranya dengan masih memalingkan wajahku. Aku sudah hampir mati jantungan saat ini.

"A-aku.. Sa-sakura-_chan_. Se-sebenarnya.." aku mendengar nada suaranya masih tergagap. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

Kuharap, kuharap Oh _Kami-sama_!

"Sa-sakura-_chan_, apa kau tidak marah ji-jika aku mengatakan se-secepat i-ini?"

Tidaaaak- =A=

Kujadi merasa hadirnya hawa tegang di tempat ini. Aaah, apa yang akan Naruto sampaikan padaku? Ke-kenapa jantungku berdegup sehebat ini! Batinku histeris.

"A-akuu..."

**..TO BE CONTINUE..**

Kayaknya nanggung yah nih fic~ terlalu cepet juga yah.. tapi, kubuat ini supaya para readers jadi penasaran~ xD

Kira-kira apa yah, yang mau Naruto sampaikan pada Sakura? Apakah, 'apa' ataukah, 'apa'?

Coba tebak yah! Hehe.. *Saya hanya pesan.. jangan senang dulu –_laugh devil_-

Dan jugaa...

Bingung gak sama fic NS saya? Atau merasa kurang 'sreg'? Nah, uneg2 para readers saat baca fic ini dituangkan lewat _**REVIEW**_ aja yah! Wkwk xD *_Flame_, kritikan, saran, pendapat, pesan, pujian.. Saya tunggu loh~

Please, para Readers, Senpai... **REVIEW **yah? Saya akan sangat terharu sekali, jika para _Readers or Senpai_ meriview fic saya.. ^^

_**REVIEW?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ne, Minna.. saya sudah lamaaaa~ menelantarkan fic ini.. *sembah sujud*

m(_)m

Saya bener2 gak ada otak plus di landa pemanasan otak(?) untuk nerusin chap 2.. Memang, saya masih SMP, ya jadinya saya harus fokus sama MID smester dan Study Tour kemarin. Jadi gak ada waktu kalo harus ngadep PC terus.

Gomeeen... m(_)m

Dan saya tak benar2 yakin kalo Minna-san masih inget dengan fic ini.. T^T Maafin this author lazy, yaaa... *mewek*

Dan semoga di Chap ini tak mengecewakan..

Terima Kasih untuk: **RedPrincess Ceara** ; **Wi3nter** ; **gui gui M.I.T** ; **cha'py muetz** ; **alisa sabaku arin **..

Terima kasih juga untuh Silent Readers dan para author yang sudah nge-fave ini cerita.. ^^ ARIGATOU~

**Happy Reading~**

**Prev Chap:**

"A-aku.. Sa-sakura-_chan_. Se-sebenarnya.." aku mendengar nada suaranya masih tergagap. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

Kuharap, kuharap Oh _Kami-sama_!

"Sa-sakura-_chan_, apa kau tidak marah ji-jika aku mengatakan se-secepat i-ini?"

Tidaaaak- =A=

Kujadi merasa hadirnya hawa tegang di tempat ini. Aaah, apa yang akan Naruto sampaikan padaku? Ke-kenapa jantungku berdegup sehebat ini! Batinku histeris.

"A-akuu..."

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Rika'the'Titania**

"A-akuu..."

Suasana semakin menegang, kukira. Jantungku benar-benar hampir copot sekarang.

"A-aku.." Naruto terus bilang 'aku', 'aku' dan 'aku' terus. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya? Dan juga, kenapa hatiku cenat cenut gini, yah?

"A-aku, se-sebenarnya.."

**Deg..**

"..juga lapar, Sakura-_chan_.."

**Slaap**,

"..ja-jadi ka-kalau ramen _instan_nya di makan berdua gimana?"

**Plaaak...**

NARUTOOO!

**DUAGH..**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**By**: Rika'the'Titania

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Slight: SasuSaku, InoDei, OOC, jelek, abal, mungkin ada sedikit typo!

**Summary: **_Cintaku ini 'cinta monyet' yah! / Waa.. 'monyet' bercintaa~ (?) / Siapa yang kau maksud 'monyet', hah! BAKAAAA! ...RnR?_

**Cinta Itu Rumit, yah?**

"_Go-gomen ne_, Naruto." Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan miris, terlihat ada benjolan yang cukup besar bertengger di kepala pirangnya.

"A-aah, gak pa-pa kok, Sakura-_chan_." Senyumannya kelihatan dipaksakan. Apa dia marah yah denganku?

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana di sini benar-benar canggung.

Aku bingung harus bicara apa. Mungkin memang bener-bener dia marah padaku?

Tentu saja dia marah. Bagaimana tidak marah coba? Baru 3x aku ngobrol begini aja udah ada insiden memalukan begini!

_Well_, aku memang 'tidak akan' pernah bisa menahan pukulan mematikanku ini. _Kuso_!

_Eiits_.. tu-tunggu!

Ta-tapi kenapa juga aku harus memukulnya? Salah apa dia padaku?

Apa cuma gara-gara masalah Ramen yang ia tawarkan?

_Impossible!_

"Na—"

**Krongkrongcoong..**

Bu-bunyi apa itu?

Niatku ingin meminta maaf 'sekali lagi' pada Naruto pun batal setelah mendengar suara aneh itu.

Aku pun melihat sekitar, guna memastikan suara apa itu. Setelah beberapa detik tengok kanan tengok kiri tak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Aku pun berbalik menatap pemuda di sampingku ini yang sedari tadi bungkam.

Ternyata...

"Ah.. Sa-sakura-_chan_.."

_What the_.. kenapa dengan bocah pirang satu ini?

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, matanya mengernyit, tangannya memegangi perutnya. Ada apa ini?

Aku jadi bingung melihat reaksi Naruto saat ini. Aku panik, jantungku 3x lipat lebih cepat, mataku terbelalak. Aku takut jika Naruto.. begini gara-gara pukulanku tadi?

Ugh.. _kuso_! Aku mengumpat tak jelas sendiri dalam hati. Aku sudah panik, badanku jadi ikut-ikutan menegang.

_Geez_.. apa yang telah kulakukan pada bocah pirang satu ini, sih...

Ah, iya.. ataukah mungkin dia...

Saat tanganku akan menekan tombol hijau _a.k.a_ tombol '_call_' yang ada di HP _touchsreen_-ku, untuk menelpon Rumah Sakit, sebuah tangan berkulit tan menghentikan aksiku.

"Na-naruto..," aku sedikit kaget dibuatnya, "..a-aku cuma mau menelpon Rumah Sakit. A-aku.. a-aku khawatir melihat keadaanmu. Mu-mung—"

"A-aku gak butuh Rumah Sa-sakit, Sakura-_chan_. A-aku cuma bu-butuh..."

**Deg..**

E-eh, a-apa yang akan Naruto katakan, perkataanya sangat menggantung. Aku tak bisa membaca reaksi wajahnya pula.

_And then_, aku merasakan detak jantung yang super cepat lagi. Yah, itu berasal dari dadaku.

Kenapa aku ini?

"Ka-kau butuh a-apa, Naruto?" aku sedikit memalingkan wajahku. Sudah pasti, rona merah bertengger manis 'lagi' di pipiku. Walaupun, cuma sedikit sih.. eh..

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus merona sih, Sakura! gumamku merasakan kejanggalan di hatiku.

Lama menunggu, dia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Masih dengan posisi telapak tangan _tan_-nya melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

Kuberanikan diri lagi untuk menatapnya. Siapa tau aja dia.. ah, pikir apa sih kau, Sakura.

"Na-naruto.. _Daijobou ka_?"

Oh, _Well_! Dia tetap diam.. apa aku ini hanya dianggap patung, eh?

***Naruto POV Mode: On***

_Oh, shit, shit, shit.. baka na_, Naruto! Kau sudah terkena pukul hampir mencapai 10x hari ini. _GREAT_!

"Na-naruto.. _Daijobou ka_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _soft pink,_ manis. Sakura.

Namun, yang konon katanya dia adalah gadis tergarang ke-5 di sekolahku setelah, Tsunade-_sensei_, Shion-_chan_, Anko-_sensei_, Tayuya-_senpai_, lalu dirinya, Sakura-_chan_.

Aku gak bisa buka mulut dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sudah kelewat batas nih perut keroncongan.

AKU LAPAR!

Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura, eh?

Apa aku harus bilang, kalo aku lapar, ramennya kita makan berdua saja?

Masa sih, aku mengulang pertanyaanku lagi?

Bisa-bisa aku kena pukul yang lebih heboh dari sebelumnya!

Jujur, dia.. orang ke-9 yang menjitak kepalaku di hari Jum'at ini.

_Hell-ttebayo_..!

"..."

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku pergi dari sini saja?

Ta-tapi mana mungkin bisa, perutku ini gak bisa diajak kompromi!

Salah sendiri sih, dari semalem gak mau makan! Umpat kekesalanku dalam hati.

Gara-gara _Okaa-san_, aaahhhh~~!

Aku masih meringis memegangi perut malangku ini. Sakit deh, serasa di tusuk-tusuk Samurai.

Ah.. atau mung—

Sebelum sempat kumenyelesaikan rajutan kata-demi-kata yang ingin kukatakan pada Sakura.. sebuah garpu kecil tepat berada di depan mulutku saat ini. Segerombolan Mie juga menutupi puncak garpu tersebut.

Yang sukses, membuatku berhenti meringis kesakitan.

"Kau harus makan."

"Sakura-chan.." wajah tablo ku pun _out_. Menghilangkan wajah _cool_-ku. _Well_..

***Naruto POV Mode: Off***

"..."

Aku tau, dia kesakitan sekarang. Pasti dia lapar.

Aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya saat Naruto ingin memakan Ramen ini juga aku gak perlu memukulnya seenak jidatku.

Salah apa coba dia? Dia gak salah apa-apa! Akulah yang salah.

_So_, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tangan kiriku tertahan oleh tangannya. Gak bisa kan mau nelpon Rumah Sakit. Dengan HP-ku masih ku genggam di tanganku yang di _hold up_ sama Naruto.

Lagian juga dia gak mau di bawa ke RS.

Pikiranku bergelanyut kemana-mana. Memikirkan cara supaya cowok _tan _yang ada di sampingku-ralat, tepat berada di depanku ini berhenti meringis kesakitan.

Aku kasian.

Lagian juga aku tak tega melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku. Nanti malah dia gak enak lagi sama aku.

Jadi...

Apa yang ha—

Tiba-tiba saja mataku berhenti pada sebuah plastik seperti gelas lumayan besar yang ada di tengah-tengah kami.

RAMEN!

Aku yakin pasti Naruto saat ini sedang membutuhkan Ramen!

Konon sih, bocah satu ini _a.k.a_ Naruto doyan bener sama Ramen, tergolong ceria juga di _KonohaSenior High School_, sekolah kami.

Duh, tololnya diriku.. kenapa juga saat Naruto bilang dia butuh sesuatu, aku jadi _GR_ tingkat Dewa yah..

Konon lagi sih, Naruto gak ada Romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Dan mana mungkin dia...

Ah, lupakan!

Uh, daripada berpikiran tambah ngawur, mendingan aku manfaatkan aja tangan kananku yang nganggur ini. Tangan kiri jadi 'korban' sementara juga gak masalah.

Aku pun buru-buru mengambil bungkusan Ramen _Instan_ itu dengan susah payah. Segera aku membuka tutup atas ramen itu..

Heeh? Ramennya udah di seduh? Sejak kapan dia menyeduh nih Ramen? Ah sudah lupakan. Yang penting sekarang fokuskanlah pada Naruto dan Ramen.

Buru-buru aku mengambil garpu kecil yang bertengger manis _a.k.a_ merekat di samping wadah Ramen Instan itu.

Suusaah, deh.. kenapa juga gak ngelepasin genggaman tanganmu aja deh, Naruto? Kan ribet! Rutukku dalam hati pada si bocah pirang satu ini.

Dengan sedikit merona pun, garpu yang ku pegang ini sudah mengambang manis di depan mulut Naruto. Tentunya ada beberapa helai Ramen yang menyelimuti bagian pucuk garpu.

"kau harus makan." Kataku selembut mungkin dan memasang wajah seramah mungkin. Takut jika Naruto ngeri lihat wajah sangarku.

"Sakura-_chan_.." Wajahnya sekarang kelihatan bego nan tablo sih. Tapi masih tetap imut.

EH?

_Honest_, baru pertama kali ini aku bertatap muka langsung dan sedekat ini pula dengan seorang pria.

_Well.._

Kebanyakan sih, pria yang ada di hadapanku langsung kabur setelah melihatku.

Entahlah..

Mungkin aku terlalu seramkah? Garangkah? Sadiskah? Huuh.. benar-benar..

menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah.." senyum tulusku berkembang. Entah apa yang membuat senyuman ini terasa sangat spesial.

**..TITANIA..**

"_Tadaima_.." suara lantangku memecah keheningan di rumah bercat merah muda, berhalaman luas, dan berlantai dua.

"_Okaeri_.." jawaban dari dalam rumah itu. Terdengar kecil. Mungkin sedang ada di dapur, batinku.

Aku pun segera melepas sepatuku dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang ada di depan teras rumah.

Segera setelah itu aku masuk rumah yang bermarga Haruno itu. Yah, ini memang rumah keluarga besar Haruno.

Termasuk aku, Haruno Sakura.

"Segera mandi, dan turun untuk makan malam, Sakura." kata seorang wanita yang sangat familiar, _Okaa-san_. Ya, dia adalah _Okaa-san_ paling _perfect _yang pernah kumiliki.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, dan langsung melesat menaiki anak tangga satu-demi-satu.

**Sementara itu.. *Not Sakura's POV***

Seorang wanita berkulit putih, berambut merah panjang, walaupun sudah paruh baya, tapi masih terlihat bening dan cantik sedang berada di beranda rumah megah nan mewah tengah berdiri bersandar pada pintu rumahnya.

Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, dia sedang menunggu seseorang datang. Tetap tidak menghilangkan senyuman—aneh di wajahnya.

Tak perlu menunggu berjam-jam lagi, seorang pria jabrik-_blonde_, berpakaian acak-adul, namun masih tetap _cool_ memasuki pintu gerbang rumah megah itu.

"_Tadaima_.." suaranya sangat kecil, nyaris tak terdengar. Bisa ditebak, kalo sang pemuda itu sedang _bad mood_..

"Heeh, okaeri...," wanita paruh baya itupun melipat kedua tangannya di dada setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, sebelum melanjutkan, ".. Naruto," suaranya terdengar menyeramkan di akhir kalimatnya.

Si pria _Blonde_ yang dipanggil Naruto itu pun hanya bermuka pasrah. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan _Okaa-san_ cantik-nya pada dirinya.

"Kau terlambat pulang, eh?" suara berintonasi intelegasi menggelegar membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

"Ta-tadi ada urusan sebentar, _Okaa-san_.." kata sang pemuda _a.k.a _Naruto dengan gelagapan.

"Urusan apa yang membuatmu pulang sesore ini, eh?" kata sang bunda lagi masih tetap dengan nada intelegasi.

Dan apapun yang akan terjadi pada sang Namikaze Naruto itu, sang ayah takkan bisa membantu.

Sang ayah kenal betul siapa sang istri. Dia tak mau menambah masalah lagi antara Ibu dan anak satu ini.

Sang ayah hanya menatap nanar pada sang bocah dari balkon lantai satu rumah megah itu.

Dan kemungkinan terbesar, Uzumaki Kushina _a.k.a_ Ibu Naruto akan memberikan pukulan ke-10 untuk anak malang itu.

"Ck, ck.."

**Back to... Sakura POV**

Tik.. tik.. tik.. _Sent_~

"Fiuuh~ _Today is so terrible_~!" gumamku disela-sela bermain komputer—di pojokan kamar.

"_Damn! The bad signal_!" benar-benar hari yang sungguh mengagumkan~ BAH!

_**Tiring day, also hurts~! #smirks**_/ Tweet, Today, at 19:33 p.m for via Android – Me

_Interactions_ – tut

**Yamanaka-Flower **_**followed you, Today, at 11:28 a.m**_

_CherryBlossom__ Sakuraaa~ 3 _/ Sent, Today, at 11.30 a.m for via i-Phone - TheFlower

Ah, _mention_ dari si _Piggy_ tuh~ Eh, tapi kok beda sama yang kemarin, sih.. Kayaknya, ni anak hobi banget bikin akun baru.

_Sweatdrops_.

_**TheFlower**__** Hey, Pig~ You created acc again, eh?**_ / Sent, Today, at 19:38 p.m for via Android - Me

Sepertinya _mentions_ numpuk deh. Mengingat, udah beberapa hari terakhir ini aku gak buka twitter.

Huuh~

Bakalan nih tangan yang jadi korban~!

_CherryBlossom__ Sakura, jangan lupa besok sepulang sekolah ada Rapat Osis. _/ Sent, Yesterday, at 20:30 p.m for via Blackberry - TheFluteMelody

Udah telat, Tayuya-_senpai_! Gak usah di bales.. _Reetwet._

_CherryBlossom__ Oi, jangan lupa besok bawa buku bhs. Inggris-ku! _/ Sent, Yesterday, at 19:53 p.m for via web - DesertGirl

_**DesertGirl**__** Gomen ne, Temari-san.. Aku lupa tadi, dari kemaren juga gak buka twitter, sibuk pula.. : **_/ Sent, Today, at 19:54 p.m for via Android – Me

_CherryBlossom__ Sakuraa-chan~ 3 Mau pulang bareng gak besook? ^0^/._ / Sent, Yesterday, at 18:44 p.m for via web - TheYouthfully

_**TheYouthfully**__** Suman na, Lee.. **_/ Sent, Today, at 19:59 p.m for via Android – Me

_**Bener kan apa yang kuduga.. Mention bejibun~~ #capek. Udah masih banyak lagi yang belum di bales..**_/ Tweet, Today, at 20:03 for via Android – Me

_Interactions_ – tut

Sampe mana tadi... turun, turun, turun~

NAH!

_**Hatake Kakashi, Maito Guy, Senju Tsunade and Ayame Heartfilia**_** followed you, Yesterday, at 15:55 p.m**

Hening.

"_Wh-what the_...?" aku _shock_, "Pa-para _Sensei_ pu-punya _twitter_?" _sweatdrops_..

HP HP HP...

_PIGGY – Call_

Tuuttt.. tuttt...

"_Moshi-moshi_.." terdengar suara dari seberang.

"_PIGGY_," aku teriak histeris pada seseorang yang sedang kutelpon.

"Oi.. Gue gak budeg ya, _FORHEAD_!" aku gak peduli omelan dari seberang yang balas meneriakiku dengan tak kalah kencang.

Namun..

"_PIG, Pig, Pig_.. A-ada berita ga-gawaat!"

"Oi, _Forehead_.. Kalau mau cerita itu tenang dulu. Kamu malah kaya orang di kejar-kejar setan, tauk!"

"Asal lo tau ya, ini tu lebih menakutkan dari SETAN!"

"Eh? Yang bener dong kalo bicara. Maksudmu apa, sih?"

"I-ituu...," aku berusaha mengontrol nafasku, sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "Pa-para _Sensei_..."

"_What_? Ada apa, sih?"

"_You know_, sekarang, para guru udah pada pu-punya akun di _twitter, PIG_!"

Hening..

"_Pig_.. eh, kok diem aja sih, lo? Biasanya lo kan yang paling heboh kalo ada berita kayak gini."

"..."

Dasar si _Piggy_. Orang ada berita gawat begini, eh malah dia gak nge-_respon_. Sial!

"_Anyone in_? Spadaaa? _PIGGY_..?"

"Pfffttt... Bwakakakakaaaaa..."

Eh? Kok malah ketawa sih?

"Olaaa, _are you alright, Pig_~?"

"..."

Aku pikir dia gila gegara denger berita barusan.

"Hahahaaa... Pfff.. _Fo-forehead_.. Ka-kau... ketinggalan beritaa. Aku dan temen-temen yang lain udah pada tauu~"

"A-apaa?" _kinda shock_, "Ke-kenapa?" _shock to the max_,"Kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal, _PIG_~?" _twitches_.

"Te-tenang dulu, _Forehead_-ku cayaang~!"

"Heh, bagaimana bisa tenang coba, hampiir aja aku nge-_tweet_ frontal tentang Tsunade-_sensei_ yang beberapa hari yang lalu nge-hukum kita, tauk.. Rese ya lu, _PIG_!"

Sebal, marah, cenat-cenut.. Jadi satu.

"Y-ya kau makanya tenang dulu.. Aku jelasin, deh.."

"Oh, aku sekarang tau, kenapa kok lo buat akun lagi, iya kan, _Pig_~"

"Heeh, makanya.. Kalo ada orang yang mau bicara, jangan asal nyrocos aja, _Forehead_..!" aku hanya diam. Masih kesal.

"Gini.."

Si piggy akhirnya menceritakan semuanya padaku. Iya sih, gak semua salah si _Piggy_. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk, apalagi masih mengurus buat _classmeeting_ lusa lagi. Jadinya ya, aku jarang ketemu si _Piggy_. Kalau ketemu mungkin cuma membicarakan hal-hal yang penting—sebagai Osis.

Bener juga, mending aku buat akun baru, nanti kan kalau mau frontal, se-frontal-frontalnya kan gak bakal ketahuan guru.. Uhihihiii~

"_Gomen, Pig_.. Udah nuduh kamu gak setia kawan, eehh.."

Tutt.. tutt.. tutt..

"Sialan!"

_Tsk_, dasar si _Piggy_. Main putus sambungan telpon lagi. Heeh..

Tut—_Twitte_r—_Loading_.

_Cih, menyebalkan! Dasar Baka-Forehead! (v`o`)-o)3*)/ _/ Sent, Today, at 20:38 for via i-Phone - TheFlower

Cih, dasar _Piggy_.!

_Mentions_ – tut

_CherryBlossom__ Kalo besok gimana, Sakura-chan? ;)_ / Sent, Today, at 20:01 for via web - TheYouthfully

Oh, Ya ampun Lee...

_CherryBlossom__ Gak mau tau, besok harus di bawa.!_ / Sent, Today, at 20:00 for via web - DesertGirl

Fufu, Gomen, Temari-san. Janji deh~

_CherryBlossom __Iyaa~ ;) Oh ya, Ada berita hebooh loo~!_ / Sent, Today, at 19:58 for via i-Phone - TheFlower

Bah, si _Piggy_. Gomen, _Pig_~

_Mentions_ yang belum kubalas pasti masih menumpuk tuh. Udah deh, aku bales yang bawah-bawah du—

_**Uchiha Sasuke II and Uzumaki Naruto**_**followed you, Today, at 20:14 p.m**

"_Na-naniiiii~~?"_

**..TO BE CONTINUE..**

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai~ tinggal mikirin buat chap 3...

Gomen ya kalo lama~ u,u

Masih berniat untuk _**REVIEW**_this chapter, Minna?


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo.. Saya datang kembali dengan chap 3 ini .. Hontou ni gomenasai, sudah 2 ato 3 bulan lamanya author nelantarin nih fic. Saya sibuk banget belakangan ini. Dan baru bisa ngetik nih chapter sekarang..

Gomen gomen gomen.. m(_)m

Dan maaf.. di chapter ini kebanyakan SasuSaku-nya.. Cuz, chapter ini pada belum mengetahui / sadar siapa cinta sejatinya. Hehe ^^a

_Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita especially for_: **gui gui M.I.T** ; **Wi3nter** ; **ailsa sabaku arin** ; **Hasegawa Nanaho **

**Happy Reading~**

**Prev Chap:**

_ CherryBlossom__ Gak mau tau, besok harus di bawa.!_ / Sent, Today, at 20:00 for via web - DesertGirl

Fufu, Gomen, Temari-san. Janji deh~

_ CherryBlossom __Iyaa~ ;) Oh ya, Ada berita hebooh loo~!_ / Sent, Today, at 19:58 for via i-Phone - TheFlower

Bah, si _Piggy_. Gomen, _Pig_~

_Mentions_ yang belum kubalas pasti masih menumpuk tuh. Udah deh, aku bales yang bawah-bawah du—

_**Uchiha Sasuke II **__**and**__** Uzumaki Naruto**_**followed you, Today, at 20:14 p.m**

"_Na-naniiiii~~?"_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

**Rika'the'Titania**

**Tap tap tap**

Suara sepatuku yang bergesekan dengan lantai menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor sekolah, terdengar sangat berisik dan mungkin akan memekakan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"_Hosh, hosh_... aku harus cepat," gumamku sambil sesekali mengelap peluh di jidatku.

Ya, hari ini termasuk hari yang penting di sekolahku. Dan akulah yang bertugas sebagai panitia pengurus '_classmeeting_' ini tergopoh-gopoh memasuki gedung sekolah yang mungkin sudah sangatlah ramai.

Salah sendiri aku tidur sampai larut malam, dan hasilnya bangun kesiangan, kan.

Aku pun sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Mungkin, aku akan mendapat 'sarapan' khas Tayuya-_senpai_? Atau dari anak ramaja putri _**KHS**_?

Entahlah, aku sudah merinding sendiri membayangkan seperti apa wajah mereka..

.

"Sakuraa..."

Aku hanya nyengir dan berusaha meminta maaf kepada orang yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapanku ini.

Yah, seperti apa yang sudah kubilang tadi, 'sarapan' yang sangatlah 'lezat' terhidang jelas di hadapanku saat ini.

'_Gomen' _hanya kata itulah yang bisa lolos seleksi dari mulut yang biasanya cerewet ini.

**Saa saa **

K-A-B-U-R !

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**By**: Rika'the'Titania

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Slight: SasuSaku, InoDei, OOC, jelek, abal, mungkin ada sedikit typo!

**Summary: **_Cintaku ini 'cinta monyet' yah! / Waa.. 'monyet' bercintaa~ (?) / Siapa yang kau maksud 'monyet', hah! BAKAAAA! ...RnR?_

**Cinta Itu Rumit, yah?**

**Bruuk**

Suara yang timbul akibat pungguku yang kusengajakan menabrak tembok putih di koridor sekolah.

"_Haa_, aku capek sekali," dengan bersandarkan tembok putih yang sedang menopang punggungku ini, aku mengambil sapu tangan berwarna _soft pink_ yang ada di dalam saku rok abu-abu pendekku untuk mengelap peluh yang membanjiri tengkuk dan wajahku.

"Gila! _Classmeeting_ tahun ini gak seperti apa yang kubayangkan. Aku benar-benar udah seperti 'jongos' yang di suruh-suruh. Cih!"

"Yah, itu memang sudah tugas OSIS, Forehead~"

Aku segera menengok ke asal suara tersebut untuk memastikan apa benar, orang yang sedang bicara itu si _Piggy_? Ya, tidak salah lagi.

"Cih, kenapa kau kemari? Bukannya masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan, eh _Pig_?"

"_Huuft_, gak usah pake otot deh kalo ngomong!"

"_Fuuh_, oke _Piggy_ sayaang~ Ada apa kau datang kemari, hm?" kupaksakan senyum termanisku agar ikut serta keluar bersama kata-kata manis yang jarang sekali kupakai untuk hal semacam ini.

"_Iie_. Aku di suruh Tayuya-_senpai_ untuk memanggilmu ke ruang Osis. Masih ada beberapa rapat lagi yang harus dilaksanakan. Kau sih, tiba-tiba langsung cabut gitu aja, padahal acaranya kan belum selesai."

**Dug**

Dengan tanganku yang mengepal dan bersentuhan dengan tembok putih di belakangku ini sehingga menimbulkan sedikit suara, akupun segera bangkit menegakkan tubuhku kembali.

"_Aah_, kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan dan menggalaukan, sih?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa, dan segera mengambil satu langkah untuk memulai langkah-langkah selanjutnya menuju ruangan yang menyebalkan. Dan juga meninggalkan si _Piggy a.k.a_ Ino yang masih diam di tempat.

"Galau? Eh, kau sedang galau?"

Akupun menengok untuk memastikan siapa yang sedang berbicara dan memegang pundakku, "Ino."

"Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. _Doushita no_?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tanda jawaban 'Tidak' dan kemudian berkata, "_Nevermind_."

"Jangan bohong, Sakura!" tiba-tiba saja Ino menghentikan acara jalanku dan menarik tanganku untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Ceritakan semuanya padaku!"

Aku hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan sayu, sedangkan Ino menatapku dengan tatapan seriusnya. Ya, dia sudah sangatlah tau bagaiman sifatku ini. Tidak usah berpikir jauh-jauh lagi, karena aku dan Ino adalah sepasang sahabat dan juga _rival_. Walaupun kita sering ejek-ejekan atau seringkali tidak akur, aku tetap sangat menyayanginya seperti saudara perempuanku sendiri.

Tak buang-buang waktu lagi, aku segera memeluk Ino dengan erat dan menelungkupkan wajahku di pundak Ino. Lama masih dalam posisi seperti ini, badanku mulai bergetar dengan sendirinya, mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Dan semakin lama kurasakan baju bagian pundak Ino mulai basah. Aku..

"Menangislah Sakura, menangislah! Tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu. Ceritakanlah semua masalahmu padaku. Agar kita bisa mengatasinya bersama-sama."

Kata-kata Ino yang membuat hatiku jauh lebih tenang. Dan kurasakan Ino sedang membelai rambut pendekku bak seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan hati anaknya yang sedang terluka.

"A-aku.., _hiks_..."

***Flasback Mode: On***

"Ini sudah, itu sudah. Ini-itu sudah selesai. _Yosh_! Aku bisa mengambil istirahat sebentar," gumamku dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahku.

"Sudah kau selesaikan semua tugasmu, Sakura?"

"_Yosh_!" kataku mantab dengan sebuah cengiran khas Haruno Sakura kepada sang _Senpai_-nya, _Tayuya_.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kamu boleh istirahat," kata Tayuya-_senpai _dengan senyuman terkembang di wajah cantiknya yang membuatnya semakin cantik di pandang, "_Eits_, tapi jangan lupa. Sesudah kamu istirahat masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau laksanakan sebagai Osis, eh?"

"_Yosha_!" kataku dengan mantab 'lagi' dan mengangguk pasti.

"_Oke_, aku akan melihat aktivitas di kelas XII C dulu. _Jaa_, Sakura..." kata Tayuya-_senpai_ yang langsung melesat pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku pun membalas lambaian tangan Tayuya-_senpai _dengan riang. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat senang sekali.

Senang? Ya, aku sangat senang entah kenapa. Tapi, semenjak aku dan dia berjalan bersama memasuki sekolah aku jadi tambah senang. Hehe..

Tak sadar aku sudah berjalan mendekati tempat tujuanku. Hatiku semakin senang saat melihat papan kecil bertuliskan 'Kelas XI A'. Kau tau, kelas siapakah itu?

Khukhukhu. Ya itu memang kelasnya. Kelas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tidak sabar ingin menemuinya, seperti janjinya tadi padaku. Saat di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

"_Temui aku di saat kau ada waktu di kelasku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."_

Yea, awalnya aku tercengang saat dia berkata seperti itu padaku. Tapi selanjutnya senyuman bahagia terkembang di wajahku.

"Sasuke-kuun, jangan menghindariku lagiii!"

**Tap**

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara yang nyaring berasal dari kelas XI A. Suara yang pernah kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu dari kelas atas, kelas Senior.

"_Hanase!_" dan suara berat yang terdengar mengikutinya.

Penasaran, semakin penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelas XI A itu. dan dengan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera mendekati pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Ini sungguh seperti _De Javu_.

"Lupakan gadis itu, _Sasukee-kun_!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_A-aishiteru dakara._"

**Slaap**

Entah mengapa pernyataan cinta itu membuat hatiku sakit lagi. Namun, sakit ini tidak sesakit beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku tau Sasuke-_kun _sedang berdua dengan seorang gadis di kelas Senior, kelas XII B.

Atau mungkin, karena aku sudah mengetahui semua apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu saat di kelas Senior, kah?

.

"_Kau menjauhiku?"_

_Aku masih terus berjalan tanpa menoleh padanya. Sejak kapan coba dia jadi banyak bicara? Biasanya juga kalau kita berpas-pasan di jalan begini, aku terus yang mengajaknya ngobrol. Walaupun akhirnya dia hanya diam kalau tidak, dia hanya berucap 'Hn'._

"_Hn. Aku memang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi kalau kau orang yang sedang kuajak bicara hanya diam saja, itu tidak sopan."_

_Aku masih tetap diam tidak meresponnya. Sampai aku melihat siluet-nya berjalan melewatiku dan segera menjauh dari bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Sampai pada akhirnya, "Gomen."_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menunduk dalam. Dan kurasa, orang di depanku ini juga melakukan hal yang sama._

"_Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun," aku tetap menunduk. Aku tidak bisa kalau harus menatapnya._

"_Hn?"_

"_A-aku... Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," entah apa yang membuatku meleleh begini. Tapi, di setiap momen bersama Sasuke, aku selalu lemah tak berdaya._

_Lama kutunggu, masih tidak ada sautan dari sang pemuda di depanku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Namun, tanpa kusadari..._

"_Jika kau bersifat seperti ini padaku hanya karena masalah itu, itu tidak benar."_

_Eh?_

"_Mungkin kau berperasangka buruk padaku."_

_A-apa yang sedang dibicarakannya?_

"_Itu tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan."_

_Ma-maksudnya?_

"_Jika kau bertanya, akan kujawab semua."_

_Kata-kata itu.. seperti dia mengetahui apa yang sedang mengganjal dihatiku. Aku berusaha tenang dengan menggigit bibir bawahku. Namun itu sepertinya sia-sia. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisku. Badanku pun terasa bergetar walau hanya pelan._

"_Aku pergi."_

_**DEG**_

"_Tu-tunggu!" spontan saja aku menarik tangan si bungsu Uchiha dengan cekatan._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_E-entah-"_

"_Kau ingin meminta penjelasan tentang waktu itu, eh?"_

_**DEG**_

_Aku pun mendongak menatap sepasang onyx miliknya dengan tatapan bingung. Entah bagaimana, dia mengetahui isi pikiranku. Sasuke memang pandai, tapi.._

"_Kita hanya teman."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Jika kau berpikiran aku macam-macam dengan wanita itu, kau salah."_

"_..." Speechless dan menggigit bibir yang hanya bisa kulakukan saat ini._

"_Kau diam? Tidak seperti biasanya."_

"_A-ano.. A-aku hanya..."_

"_Hn. Dan sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku?"_

_**DEG**_

_Spontan saja aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Malu, ya aku malu, "Gomen."_

"_Hn, aku bosan mendengar kata 'gomen' dari mulutmu!"_

_Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkanku. Dan daripada aku mematung gaje di tengah jalan begini, mending aku segera menyusul langkah lebar si Bungsu Uchiha itu hingga kita sejajar._

"_Temui aku di saat kau ada waktu di kelasku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."_

_Eh?_

**TITANIA**

"Hoaam..." aku menguap lebar di kasur tempatku berbaring saat ini. Kepalaku masih nyut-nyutan.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari ranjang tidurku, ingin ambil minum di dapur. Tapi, jalan kok jadi sempoyongan gini sih?

**BRUK**

"Aw..." aku meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus pantatku yang membentur lantai lumayan keras.

"Ish.. aku kaya orang mabuk aja ya, jalan aja kok sempoyongan gini," sepertinya aku belum 100% sadar dari tidurku sehingga ngomong pun masih ngelantur dan sesekali menguap.

"Duh..." aku mencoba menegakkan badanku lagi dengan badan yang sedikit gemetar. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini, pikiranku masih belum stabil. Tch..

Selama perjalanan menuju dapur, aku bergumam tak jelas sendiri sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih sedikit cenut-cenut. Segelas air minum sudah lumayan bisa menetralkan pikiranku.

**PRANK**

"Uups..." aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Tak kuduga jika aku akan memecahkan gelas hari ini.

"Sakuraa_.. Doushita no_?"

"_Na-nande mo nai, Okaasan_," suara pecahan gelas itu telah membangunkan _Okaasan_. Kenapa sih aku ini?

Aku pun segera membereskan pecahan gelas itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Setelah itu, aku pun lekas kembali ke kamar tidur dengan langkah gontai.

**BRUK**

Aku menghempaskan diri di ranjang tidurku. Mataku memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sayu. Pikiranku menerawang mencari tau kenapa aku ini!

Mulai dari urutan peristiwa..

Dari mulai pagi ini aku kena semprotan Tayuya-_senpai_..

Lalu—Eh.. sepertinya aku bertemu Sasuke-_kun_ sebelumnya?

**DEG**

Aku, aku ingat sekarang! Selepas aku pulang bersama dengan Ino sore ini, aku bertemu dengannya..

"_Jangan berlaga."_

"_Aku tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan."_

"_Kau sakit?"_

"_Saku—"_

**BANG**

Dunia serasa berhenti. Pikiranku terfokus akan satu hal. Uchiha Sasu-

_Drrrt drrt drrt_

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergetar dari arah ranjangku bagian kanan. Aku mencari asal getaran itu. Dan ternyata..

_Grab_. Aku mengambil HP-ku yang ternyata ada sebuah pesan—ah bukan! Ini.. puluhan pesan!

Seketika mataku sedikit terbelalak karena mengetahui ada 25 _inbox_ yang tertera pada layar HP _touchscreen_-ku ini.

Dengan sedikit malas. Aku pun membuka satu-per-satu pesan yang ada, "Ino."

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan _sweatdrop_ mengetahui sebagian _inbox_ itu dari Ino. "Ck..."

Namun,

"Ini.. nomor siapa?" segera aku membalas SMS orang yang masih misterius ini maksudku, nomor yang tidak dikenal ini dengan isi _texts.._

'_Siapa?'_

Sekalian menunggu balasan dari orang yang tidak diketahui nomornya itu, aku segera membalas pesan-pesan yang numpuk kaya gunung ini dari si _Piggy_. Sebal ya pastinya sebal. Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat senang karena Ino peduli padaku.

Bukan Cuma Ino saja sih yang menanyakan keadaanku setelah aku pingsan tadi sore. Namun, teman-teman yang lainnya juga. Entahlah, darimana mereka tau kalau tadi aku pingsan. Yang hanya kuingat sebelum aku benar-benar tepar hanya adanya Sasuke-_kun_ pada saat itu.

_Drrtt drrt drrtt_

'_1 unread message has been received'_

Dengan segera aku membuka pesan itu. Ah, ini nomor yang tadi—

"Naruto?"

.

Mataku membelalak lebar mengetahui isi pesan itu. Naruto? Ya, dia adalah Naruto.

Masih menatap ponselku dengan heran dan bertanya-tanya. Darimana Naruto tau nomor HP-ku?

Segera aku membalas SMS-nya dengan isi _texs_..

'_Darimana kau tau nomorku, Naruto?'_

Pertanyaan yang aneh memang. Sudah sewajarnya kan kalau sesama teman saling mengetahui nomor temannya? Namun entah mengapa aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu.

Tak berselang lama, HP-ku bergetar lagi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ya, ini balasan dari Naruto. Dengan cekatan aku membuka pesan darinya..

**From: 087738xxxxxx [Naruto]**

**20.11**

**Hehe.. **

**Aku dapat no-mu dari Ino. Gomen kalo aku lancang Sakura-**_**chan**_**. Tapi, tadi mendadak Ino SMS aku kalo kamu pingsan.**

**Ohya, gimana kabarmu? Udah baikan? =)**

_Yappari_, Ino pasti pelakunya. Ck.. Dan tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi aku segera menekan tombol _'replay'_.

**To: 087738xxxxxx [Naruto]**

**Oh rupanya begitu. **_**Daijobu**_**, aku gak marah kok, hehe. Aku malah seneng kalo ada temen yang perhatian =D**

**Aku udah sedikit baikan kok, Naruto! ^^b **

_Send_

**From:** **087738xxxxxx [Naruto]**

**20.15**

_**Yokatta**_**.. Bagus deh-**_**ttebayoo**_**, Sakura-**_**chan**_**.**

**Btw, lagi apa nih? :D**

Sempat tertawa geli saat membaca pesannya yang bertuliskan '_ttebayo_' itu. Namun setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, kalau Naruto ngomong pasti ada embe-embel '_ttebayo_' di akhir katanya.

**To:** **087738xxxxxx [Naruto]**

**Lagi buka laptop ajah. Kamu? ^^**

_Sent_

Sambil membaca dan membalas pesan yang lain, dengan sekejap laptop sudah ada di hadapaku dan dalam posisi ON. Aku pun segera menghidupkan wifi dan pergi berkeliling dunia hanya dengan berbekal laptop.

Dan jika kau bertanya apa aku sudah belajar? Jawabnya, aku belum belajar dan sangat jarang sekali belajar. Tapi aku cerdas. :p

** ; ; ; ; ; **.Dan masih banyak lagi situs-situs yang kubuka.

Sesudah aku membuka situs-situs yang ingin kujelajahi, aku pun membuka ponselku lagi dan melihat ada beberapa pesan yang masuk.

**From: 087738xxxxxx**

**20.20**

**Sou ka :o**

**Ngapain aja emangnya?**

**Aku juga lagi buka laptop :D**

_Replay_

**To:** **087738xxxxxx [Naruto]**

**Ini.. Cuma lagi menjelajah dunia dengan berbekal laptop saja :p**

_Sent_

Setelah selesai membalas SMS yang masuk, aku segera melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sedang menjelajahi dunia dengan cara simpel. Haha..

Dengan riangnya aku mencari foto-foto tokoh anime favourite-ku. Gampangnya lagi FC-saya. _You should know me as Otaku_.

_Google-search_: Natsu Dragneel

_KLIK_

"Picture-nya jadul semua," gumamku sambil sedikit cemberut.

_Google-search_: Natsu Dragneel tumblr

_KLIK_

Sambil menunggu _loading_-nya selesai, aku pun menge-klik tab dengan cekatan. Tak kusangka saat membuka _mentions_, ada banyak sekali _mentions_ yang belum kubales.

Dengan melihat _mentions_ yang berjibun itu, aku jadi _unmood_ buka '_RL-acc'_. Dan terbesit dipikiranku..

"Ah.. lama aku enggak 'nge-RP'. Aku kangen nge-RP jadi 'Lucy Hearfilia'."

**..TO BE CONTINUE..**

**A/N:**

Yeay! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga :D

Bagaiman pendapat kalian di chapter ini? Maaf beribu maaf kalo pair SasuSaku-nya terlalu banyak di chapter ini. Aku sih Cuma gak mau terburu-buru aja jodohin Naruto sama Sakura :p

Yang jelas, pairing akhir bukan SasuSaku melainkan NaruSaku =D

Juga, di fic ini aku ceritakan Sakura itu seorang Otaku dan author di FFn juga loo :p

Walaupun di chapter ini belum ada sangkut-menyangkut soal fanfiction~

Sama.. ada istilah RP juga itu.. kalo readers bingung RP itu apa, PM saya ajadeh? Ato review saja yg bingung dan minta penjelasan di chapter depan :D

Dan maaf juga update-nya lama bangeet. Saya sibuk, juga... males ngetik sih sebenernya #dibuang ^^a

Yang penting chapter 3 nya udah update. Dan jangan lupa review yaa?

Curahkan apa yang readers cermati(?) dari chapter ini ^^a

Itung-itung juga support author newbie yaaw~ wkwkwk xD

**Still mind to give me your Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Minna~ Saya datang lagi membawakan cerita yang masih sama judul, tokoh, namun beda alur #dor xD Walaupun update nih chapter nggak setelat chapter kemarin yang udah lumutan ampe 3 bulan sih, tapi tetep aja ngaret yaak? (maklumin ajalah, saya ini orang Indonesia. Tau sendiri kan gimana orang Indonesia? Suka **ngaret**!) HUSH...!

Ha ha ha.. chapter kemarin agak aneh ya ceritanya? Juga dikit yaa? Iya sih, cuz author ngebut buatnya u,u

Oyaa.. dan author ganti penname loo. Yang sebelumnya "Rika'the'Titania" wk wk.. Bosen aja author #gatanya xD

_**Warning!**_

**Mm... Gini, di chap sebelumnya auhor salah nulis kelasnya si Sasuke, nih. Seharusnya Sasuke masih kelas X / 10, eh malah author nulis kelas XI / 11. Wk wk, maklumin yaaa? Dan **_**prev chap**_** juga mau author edit kelasnya kok, he he ^^a**

Oya, dan kemarin ada yg tanya cerita ini mirip kaya kehidupan author? Jawabannya 'iya'. Seperti yg dulu pernah author sampaikan di chap pertama, kalo nih cerita mencerminkan(?) _**The Love Story of Me**_ (?) xD Maklumin aja yaah~ xD tapi walaupun 11 20 (?) sama kehidupan RL author, ini ada yang dibedain kok. Cuz, hubungan cinta author masih suka ganti2 (?) #plakk

Makasih sekali ya, buat yang udah riview kemaren xD Semoga amal ibadah kalian diterima di sisinya(?) #dikeroyok mumpung bulan Ramadhan, nih #plak (belum mati woy!) Ha ha... PEACE~ xD

**Happy Reading~**

**Prev Chap:**

_Google-search_: Natsu Dragneel

_KLIK_

"Picture-nya jadul semua," gumamku sambil sedikit cemberut.

_Google-search_: Natsu Dragneel tumblr

_KLIK_

Sambil menunggu _loading_-nya selesai, aku pun menge-klik tab dengan cekatan. Tak kusangka saat membuka _mentions_, ada banyak sekali _mentions_ yang belum kubales.

Dengan melihat _mentions_ yang berjibun itu, aku jadi _unmood_ buka '_RL-acc'_. Dan terbesit dipikiranku..

"Ah.. lama aku enggak 'nge-RP'. Aku kangen nge-RP jadi 'Lucy Hearfilia'."

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Rika Uzumaki**

.

.

.

Pandanganku hanya lurus ke depan. Menatap sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. ber-cat kan warna putih. Dan dengan halaman yang cukup luas, juga taman di depan gedung itu yang berpadu dengan kolam ikan sedang yang membuat gedung itu lebih sedap dipandang.

_**Konoha High School**_.

Ya, ini adalah sekolahku. Dari _Junior High School_ sampai _Senior High School_ menjadi satu di gedung besar ini.

"_Ne, Forehead_! Jangan melamun begitu dong?" mendengar kata-kata Ino barusan, menyadarkanku dari lamunan konyol ini.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_... mari kita masuk?" suara kedua Hinata pun mengikuti.

"Aa... _gomen_," kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal. Namun kemudian aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ikuzo!"

.

Beberapa saat dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, keaadan hanya sunyi. Tak ada yang membuka mulut. Entah setan apa yang menyambet. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"_Ne ne_... Kalian tau..."

"Enggak!" kataku cepat memotong kalimat Ino.

"Hush, diem kau _Forehead_! Aku belum selesai bicara, tauk!" kata Ino dengan manyun. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Haha... _gomen_! Emang ada apa, sih?"

"Di kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru _lho_." Kata Ino antusias.

"Siapa, Ino?"

"_I dunno_. Yang jelas dia cowok, Temari-_san_..."

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Ino dengan ekor mataku. Tersirat di wajahnya, dia sangat gembira. Aku pun menghela napas dalam diam. Ino sangat menyukai cowok, apalagi kalau cowok itu cakep.

"Di-dia anak pindahan dari '_Root High School_'."

"Eeh? _Root_? Itu bukannya sekolah orang _elite_, yaa? Darimana kau tau itu, Hinata?"

"Di-dia sepupu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Neji-_niisan _yang menceritakannya padaku."

Tak heran kenapa Hinata bisa mengetahui tentang Sasuke-_kun_. Konon, keluarga Hyuuga—marga Hinata dan Uchiha—marga Sasuke adalah rekan bisnis yang sama-sama maju. Dan juga katanya (lagi) termasuk saudara jauh, sangat jauh.

"Mm... Sepupu katamu?" kata Ino dengan raut wajah yang tak biasa. "Kalau itu adalah sepupu Sasuke-_kun_, berarti..."

Di detik yang sama aku melihat seringaian terpancar jelas diwajah Ino. "_Doushita, Pig_?"

"Haa... _na-nandemonai yo_..." kata Ino kemudian diikuti senyum yang menurutku hanya senyuman palsu.

Dan semua orang yang ada di sini hanya _sweatdrops_ melihat kelakuan Ino yang seperti sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**By**: Rika Uzumaki

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, OOC, jelek, abal, mungkin ada sedikit typo!

**Summary: **_Cintaku ini 'cinta monyet' yah! / Waa.. 'monyet' bercintaa~ (?) / Siapa yang kau maksud 'monyet', hah! BAKAAAA! ...RnR?_

**Cinta Itu Rumit, yah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan bermodalkan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalaku yang terasa berat ini, juga mataku yang agak merem-melek gara-gara ngantuk berat. Aku terdiam di bangku pojok bagian belakang.

Pagi ini aku sangat ngantuk. Gara-gara semalam aku begadang sampai pagi. Riuh-ricuh kelas tetap tidak membuat ngantukku hilang. Malah semakin bertambah.

Ini sudah menjadi tradisi kelas sebelum guru datang, pasti anak-anak selalu rame. Biasanya aku juga sih. Tapi bagaimana mau ikut-ikutan kalau mataku udah berat banget begini?

'_Ck... Kakashi-sensei_,' gumamku dalam hati kepada guru yang sering terlambat itu.

"Oi... _Forehead_~!" Panggilan Ino tidak kupedulikan. Dan aku yakin, Ino memanggilku hanya untuk diajak menggosip bersamanya. Ck...

"HOAM..." Aku menguap lebar selebar si _pineapple-head_—anak terpandai di sekolah dan juga tetangga si Ino, Shikamaru. Dan kemudian, aku memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, agar ngantukku ini sedikit terobati.

Tak memakan waktu lama, aku segera meninggalkan bangku dan segera keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi. Tentunya dengan jalan hampir mirip seperti orang yang lagi mabuk.

Yah, ini memang salahku kenapa aku harus begadang sampai pagi. Aku keasyikan internetan semalam. Hingga aku tak sadar kalau sudah jam 2 dini hari.

Dan walaupun aku sudah tau kalau jam sudah menunjukan pukul pagi. Aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatan tak bergunaku itu sampai pada akhirnya aku tidur pukul 3 pagi. Dan kemudian bangun pukul 6 pagi. "HOAM."

Intinya, aku hanya tidur 3 jam.

**Tap**

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah toilet putri. Kemudian aku memasuki toilet itu dengan pelan sambil mengucek-ngucek mata _emerald_-ku. Dan menuju ke wastafel yang ada di dalam toilet ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku keluar dari toilet itu dengan wajah yang sedikit basah. Rasanya sudah lumayan segar, tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Walaupun rasa kantuk masih sedikit menggelayuti mataku ini.

Dan dengan memulai satu langkah, aku mengambil sapu tangan _soft pink_ milikku dan kemudian mengelap wajahku yang masih sedikit basah ini. Dan sehingga—

**Bruk**

"Aw..."

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"_Ittai_..."

Dia seorang pria?

"Aduuuh... apa-apaan, sih?" kataku ketus dengan sibuk merapikan baju dan rok milikku yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh tadi. "Kalau jalan makanya liat-liat dong! Punya mata nggak, sih? Bajuku jadi kotor gini, kan! Apalagi pake acara nungsep di depan kamar mandi yang lembab dan kotor lagi! padahal juga kamaren baru aja dicuci! Huuhhh..."

Aku masih sibuk dengan pakaianku yang kotor ini. Aku sangat kesal. Ingin sekali berdiri dan langsung menonjok muka orang itu. CIH! Namun hal itu kuurungkan ketika suara _baritone_ mengalun dengan lembut namun sedikit tergagap ditelingaku.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_..." Aku masih memfokuskan pendengaranku kepada orang yang memanggilku ini. Suara itu begitu familiar bagiku. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini... jangan-jangan...

"Naruto!" kataku kemudian setelah mendongak.

"_Gomenasai, _Sakura_-chan_... Aku beneran nggak sengaja nabrak kamu. Kamu nggak pa-pa?" Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan terlihat menyesal juga khawatir. Aku hanya menatap lurus bengong karena baru kusadari kalau aku tadi marah-marah gak jelas.

"Aa..." Aku sedikit kesusahan berbicara. Aku malu setengah hidup karena sudah seenaknya bentak-bentak orang, apalagi itu orang yang kukenal. Duh, coba saja kalau itu bukan orang yang baru saja kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu di taman, mungkin orang itu sekarang sudah kumaki-maki sampai dia lari kebirit-birit!

"Sa-sakura_-chan_?" panggilannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menelan ludah gugup. "Ka-kamu marah?"

Aku hanya diam sedikit berpikir sesuatu. Bingung mau jawab apa. Sampai pada akhirnya, seseorang menawarkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Tak salah lagi kalau orang itu adalah Naruto.

Aku sedikit terbengong dan menatapnya. Namun di detik berikutnya, aku segera menerima uluran tangannya dan berkata, "_Arigatou_."

Setelahku berdiri, keadaan di depan kamar mandi ini masih terasa canggung. Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal untuk sedikit menelan rasa maluku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Mukaku sudah benar-benar ada di bokong sekarang!

"Maaf ya, Sakura-_chan_... Aku beneran nggak sengaja nabrak kamu. Aku nggak tau kalo di depanku ada orang yang lewat."

Aku terpejam erat sambil menunduk mendengar penuturannya. Bukan, bukan kamu yang salah Naruto! Tapi aku yang bodoh ini. Jelas-jelas aku tadi menabrak orang saat mataku sedang sibuk mengambil sapu tanganku yang ada di saku, kok.

"_Ano_... seharusnya..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, suara lain kembali memotongnya dengan sebuah teriakan dari ujung lorong. _Refleks_ aku menengok ke sebelah lorong bagian kanan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ datang dengan teriakkan yang memekakan telinga ini kemudian menghampiri kami dengan sedikit berlari. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas siapa gadis itu dari jarak kurang lebih lima meter.

**DUAGH. **Tiba-tiba saja setelah gadis itu sampai dihadapanku, dia langsung memukulku tanpa belas kasihan.

"_WHAT THE HELL?_!" umpatku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang mungkin benjol ini. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku, sih _PIG_?" lanjutku dengan perempatan siku-siku yang bertengger manis di jidat lebarku gara-gara ulah Ino barusan.

"_Tsk... BAKA!_"

"_Nani_? Kenapa kau malah mengataiku, _Pig_?" emosiku semakin mendidih, telah siap untuk meledak kembali.

"_Ck_... apa kau tak sadar, _Forehead_?" alisku sedikit terangkat. "JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?" teriak Ino kemudian.

"EEHH?" mataku membulat sempurna, melihatkan mata _emerald_-ku yang berkilau—kaget. "APAAH?"

Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah meninggalkan kelas hampir setengah jam setelah aku menilik jam tanganku yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanan sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Mati aku! Ini kan pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_. Kalau tau ada muridnya yang telat, aku bisa dihukum nih... (Padahal guru itu sering telat sendiri!)

"_Tsk_... makanya, kalau lagi jam pelajaran jangan pacaran muluk! Di hukum sama Tsunade-_sensei_ lagi mampus kalian!"

**DEG**

"_Wha-what the hell are yo_—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tanganku sudah diseret menjauh dari tempat itu.

Dan meninggalkan Naruto yang entah sedang apa di tempat itu. Bingung? Ya, mungkin itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini...?

"Mie ayam satu porsi..."

**Bruk**

"_Gomenasai_!"

"Kalo jalan makanya pake mata!"

"_Orange juice_ satu~"

"_Strawberry juice_ saya!"

"Baik, dek."

"Bakso sapi..."

"Silahkan. Pesanannya sudah jadi."

Nah, seperti yang kudengar saat ini. Di tempat ini begitu rame. Orang-orang menyebutkan nama makanan yang ingin mereka makan. Bukan cuma itu juga keramaian di tempat ini, tapi juga ada yang rame gara-gara masalah lain. Ha ha...

Yup. Benar sekali, ini adalah kantin _Konoha High School_.

"Ini pesanannya sudah jadi, adek-adek," kata sang pelayan kantin sekolah dengan ramah dan meletakkan beberapa makanan dan minuman di atas meja kami.

"_Arigatou_," jawab kami serempak.

"Tumben kau pesan _Orange juice, Forehead_?"

Aku menyeruput _Orange juice_ miliiku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Tau deh. Aku lagi pengin aja."

"Uhm... bwukan kwarena—"

"Telan dulu, Ino," potong Temari-_san_ yang mungkin risi melihat Ino makan sambil berbicara.

"Eum... Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana tugas bahasa Inggrisnya?"

"Em?" aku melirik kepada orang yang memanggilku. "Ah, Hinata... ada di kelas, kok."

"Ah... biar aku ambil sebentar ya. Sekalian dibahas di sini."

"E-eh... tidak perlu, Hinata. Nanti aja, mending kamu habiskan makananmu dulu."

"Gak apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan,_" kata Hinata yang langsung melesat pergi sebelum aku sempat meluncurkan sebuah kalimat lagi padanya. Aku pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, pasrah.

"Hinata emang anak rajin yaa..." kata Tenten lalu diikuti anggukan para gadis yang bergerombol di sini—termasuk aku.

"Ahh... _Forehead_!"

Aku menatap si rambut _ponytail _yang barusan memanggilku sekilas. "Hmm?"

"Jadi... kau udah pindah haluan yaa?"

Aku mengangkat alisku sambil menatap mata _aquamarine_-nya ibarat berkata 'apa-maksudmu'.

"Gak usah bohong deh...," kata manusia _ponytail aka_ Ino dengan sedikit genit dan mencolek bahu kiriku.

"Maksudnya? Aku gak dong apa yang kau bicarakan, _Pig_!" sahutku jengkel.

"Gak usah sewot gitu juga kali, neng!"

Entahlah, belakangan ini aku emang sedikit gak bisa ngontrol emosiku. Mungkin dikarenakan aku lagi PMS kali yaa?

"Itu... yang tadi pagi...," ucap Ino dengan melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. "Dia pacarmu, kan?"

**BWUAAHH**. Seketika itu juga, minuman yang sedang kuminum kusemburkan karena kaget.

"Sa-sakura..."

Setelah beberapa saat aku bisa mengontrol pikiranku lagi. Aku memberi_ death glared _pada si _Piggy _sialan itu. "Siapa maksudmu, eh _PIG_?"

"Heei... sabar dikit napa? Itu... Si manusia kuning."

Kuning?

"Kalian pacaran, kan?"

Siapa?

"Jangan pura-pura deh..."

"Aku beneran 'gak' dong apa yang kau bicarakan, _PIG_!" kataku bersungut-sungut.

"Itu, anak kelas 10 D," aku sedikit memicingkan mata, kemudian..., "Uzumaki Naruto!" lanjutnya.

Sesaat setelah _Pig_ menyebutkan nama itu, mulutku terasa membuka lebar. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Si Ratu Gosip ini... dapat gosip aneh itu darimana, coba?

"Maksud lo? Kau menggosipkanku pacaran sama anak Oren itu?" kataku dengan _death glared_ berkilau _cling cling_.

"Bukan OREN! Tapi KUNING!"

"Masa bodoh dengan julukan 'tololmu' itu! Yang jelas, aku gak ada hubungan apapun dengan anak itu!"

"Oh yaa? Kalo nggak, kenapa atau ngapain kalian di jam pelajaran malah berduaan di depan toilet, lagi...?"

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Saat aku bertemu dengan si anak Oren itu di depan kamar mandi. Iya sih, kalau orang yang nggak tau apa-apa pasti menyimpulkan kalau kami berdua pacaran. Kaya si _Pig_ ini.

Tapi... kan nggak mesti kalau cewek cowok bicara berdua gitu pacaran, gak yaa? Apalagi tadi itu bukan pembicaraan yang normal. Tak kusadari wajahku sedikit memanas gara-gara kejadian itu, malu setengah hidup aku! Setiap bertemu pasti masalah.

"Nah loo... merah tuh merah...," kata Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipiku. Hei, ini bukan tersipu. Tapi malu! (Apa bedanya?)

"_Oh my GOSH... PIG_!" aku berbicara sudah sambil geregetan. Menahan marah, kesal, tapi juga geli. "Kami itu 'nggak' pacaran!"

"Apa bisa aku percaya gitu aja? Setelah kau cerita galau tentang Sasuke-_kun_ padaku kemarin, heh?"

**DUAR**

Memori menyedihkan terputar kembali menghantui otak cerdasku. Sedih, ya memang. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Itu sudah terjadi."A-aah... lupakan tentang itu! aku NGGAK mau membahasnya lagi!"

"_Well_, dan bagaimana tentang si ku—bbwmph..."

Eh?

"Ssstt... Hinata datang...!"

"Hwaah... apa-apaan sih, Tenten?" protes Ino setelah keluar dari bekapan tangan Tenten yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sshh... Kalian lupa, ya? Jangan bicarakan masalah Naruto di depan Hinata, tauk!" kata Tenten yang sedikit berbisik, namun masih terdengar lumayan keras ditelinga kami.

Eh? Aku sedikit kaget mendengan penuturan Tenten barusan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu... Hinata menyukai Naruto. Ya, tidak salah lagi!

Hm... kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan bocah Oren itu ya? Oh iya, aku lupa meminta maaf padanya tadi pagi. Tanganku keburu diseret sih sama si Ino. Nggak sopan banget yaa, udah marah-marah, belum minta maaf, eh ninggalin pula tanpa basa-basi.

"_Minna_, ini tugas bahasa Inggrisnya...," suara yang halus mengalun membuyarkan pertikaian Ino dan Tenten juga lamunanku. Tapi sepertinya Hinata gagal membuatku benar-benar bangkit ke alam nyata...

Mmm... julukan Oren-ku pada Naruto. Astaga... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, rambutnya itu kuning-keemas-emasan, anggap saja pirang, deh! Tapi... aku tadi menyebutnya OREN! Dari mana aku mendapat sebutan aneh itu, yaa? Dan apanya yang oren? Aha... mungkin gara-gara terakhir ketemu sama Naruto, dia pakai baju warna oren kali, yaa? AH, mungkin itu alasannya... jadi kepo sendiri, kan!

"Ka-kalian kenapa?"

Setelah beberapa menit aku melamun, entah apa yang ada diotakku dan sepertinya semuanya juga melamun kecuali Hinata, aku segera sadar dengan keadaan. Dengan cepat aku menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "_Da-daijobu_, Hinata." jawabku sedikit grogi dan memaksakan senyum manis terulas dibibirku.

"A-ah, ba-baiklah," kata Hinata yang langsung duduk di tempatnya semula.

Dan saat kumelirik Tenten yang duduk berhadapan denganku, kutemui Tenten yang sedang memberi _death glared_ versi-nya untuk si Ino. Aku hanya terkikik geli dalam hati. Ino sih, bikin gosip yang nggak-nggak. Yang mungkin juga baru bangkit dari lamunan mereka...? Ngelamun masal dong tadi...?

"Aa iya, Hinata. Mana tugas bahasa Inggrisnya?" kataku memecah keheningan.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Hinata memberikanku sebuah proposal yang berisikan observasi di lapangan minggu lalu. "Ini..."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menerima proposal itu. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang, ya?" kataku sambil membuka lembaran demi lembaran proposal ini.

"Yang kurang mending cari di Internet aja, gimana?" Tenten mengusulkan.

"Tapi, siapa yang cari? Dua hari lagi dikumpulin loh..." kata Ino menambahi.

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah merangkum tugas yang kurang."

"Uwaa... Hinata-_chan_ emang rajin yaah!"

"Ah, baguslah kalo gitu."

Yeah, punya temen seperti Hinata memang menguntungkan. Tanpa disuruh pun dia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya. Pantas saja, banyak cowok yang naksir dengannya di sekolah. Udah baik, manis, pinter, rajin, lembut, badan proporsional lagi. Siapa cowok yang gak klepek-klepek tuh...?

Namun... *_whispers_*gara-gara _Oniisan_ Hinata yang _over protective_ itu, dia belum punya pacar sampai sekarang, _lho_. Padahal udah banyak, _lho_, cowok yang menyatakan suka, cinta, bahkan pernah diajak tunangan segala. _Ck ck_...

Tapi itu juga keputusan Hinata, sih. Dia menolak dengan cara halus kepada semua cowok yang pernah menembaknya. Menurutku sih, kalau si Naruto yang _notabene_-nya adalah gebetan Hinata yang nembak dia, dijamin Hinata akan langsung menerimanya dalam hitungan detik. Ho ho...

Beda sekali kan denganku ini? Udah watak _Tundere_, kasar, galak, emosional, sadis, 'rata', _hothead _pula... maka dari itulah nggak ada cowok yang berani dekat-dekat denganku. Sekali dekat, Rumah Sakit pun jadi _ending_-nya. Itulah prinsipku! Nya ha ha... (Pengecualian Sasuke-_kun_!)

"Oiya, _Forehead_! Menurutmu, Sai-_kun_ itu gimana?"

Entah sudah seberapa kali aku memutar bola mataku karena sebal! Aku bosan sih dengan Ino ini yang sedari tadi ngoceh soal Sai terus! Ya, Uchiha Sai. Seperti yang dibicarakan Ino tadi pagi, dia adalah murid baru di kelas kita yang menduduki bangku kosong dekat jendela tepat di depan bangkuku dan Ino duduk.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan memuakkan itu. "Biasa!"

"Kok jawabnya singkat gitu sih? Yang detail dong!"

_Hufft._.. Ino buatku tambah kesal. Jujur saja, aku kurang suka sama anak Uchiha satu itu. Memang mukanya sedikit mirip Sasuke-_kun _sih, kulitnya putih kaya mayat hidup, dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia sering senyam-senyum _gaje_ gitu. Entah apa yang lucu dari pandangannya. Namun yang lebih buatku emosi _top level_...

"_Jidatmu lebar, yaa..."_

Emang cari mati ya tuh anak! Udah ngatain jidat gua lebar lagi. Anak baru kok sok-sok-an sama saya, huu... lihat saja nanti! Tapi, yang lebih bikin aku geregetan itu...

"_Kamu cantik, yaa..."_

Dia bilang 'cantik' ke si _PIGGY_! Sedangkan, di mengataiku dengan perkataan tabu untukku! _CIH_.

"_OII_, jawab pertanyanku napa, sih?" suara _Piggy_ membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap Uchiha nyebelin itu!

"_Urusai, Pig_! Aku lagi nggak _mood _bahas si kulit susu itu!"

"'Si kulit susu'?" Ino membeo, "maksudmu Sai-_kun_, eh?" lanjutnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"_You guess_?" kataku kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan orang yang mungkin sudah terperangkap dengan senyuman palsu si Uchiha nyebelin _aka_ si kulit susu itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya, chapter 4 selesai juga :D

Gimana gimana chapter ini? NaruSaku-nya Cuma dikit emang. Tapi di chapter ini, author bahas tentang Hinata dulu yang suka sama Naruto. Kan gak asik ya, kalo Sakura gak punya rival cinta gitu kan? xD

Walaupun, di chapter ini Sakura belum punya rasa apa-apa sama Naruto. Naruto pun juga sama. Ha ha.. Ya, anggap saja cerita ini seperti sebelum Shippuden gitu~

Hm... juga kalian tau arti **PMS**? Yah, kalo readers nggak tau PMS aku jelasin deh. PMS itu semacam kaya penyakit emosi, mungkin (?) Saya rada lupa sih, tapi yang jelas itu sering terjadi pada wanita yang udah 'dapet'. Itu kaya marah2 gak jelas sendiri deh... itu sih menurut author yaa (author rada lupa, sih) kalo kurang paham, mending googling ajadeh, he he...

_Oya, sekalian promote. Author lagi dalam proses merilis fic ane yang ke-2 looh~ Beda pairing tapi, SasuHina. Tapi fic-nya baru setengah jalan, belum sempurna... Kalo ntar ada waktu bagi readers yg suka tuh pairing, mampir ke sini yaah...? ^^_

Siip... author permisi dulu yaah. Kalau ada yang bingung, mending PM author aja, kalo nggak ya hubungi acc author yang ada di profile ane, wkwk xD

Yosh. Dan permintaan author yang terakhir ini..

**STILL MIND TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER?**


	5. Chapter 5

Yoo, Minna-sama~ Akhirnya chapter 5 update, nih ^^

Maaf banget ya kalo update chap ini lama. Tapi author punya alasan kok. Beberapa hari yang lalu kamar author direnovasi, so, kompi author mati. Author juga nggak punya laptop, jadi nggak bisa nerusin kerjaan author yg udah dikejar deadline ini, Minna. Then, kesialan masih saja berpihak pada author. Sehabis kamar author selesai direnovasi, eh, kok malah kompi author nggak bisa dihidupin... Mattakku! Akhirnya kompi author bisa dihidupin hari Kamis, 31 Agustus deh. Berhubung juga author lagi kere pulsa modem nih, yaa... jadinya nggak langsung bisa di-update walaupun udah selesai fic-nya u,u

Maaf, maaf, maaf, beribu maaf ataupun milyaran maaf ya, Minna m(_)m

Dan jangan bingung ya tentang summary-nya, author emang sengaja ganti summary kok. Kayaknya summary yang dulu rada kurang pas aja, he he...

Dan tentang ada atau enggaknya slight SaiSaku... (sekedar bocoran), jawabannya adalah, TIDAK. Saya memang dari awal enggak ada niat banget deh jodohin Saku sama si Sai. Haduuuh... kalaupun ada pairing yang bersangkutan dengan Sai, mungin Ino lah yang akan jadi couple-nya. Jadi, jangan khawatir yaaa... Daijobu aja deh. Author nggak bakal sekejam itu sama si Saku (?) udah banyak penderitaan Saku di fic ini (?) jadi author nggak mau nambah-nambah lagi (?) #plakk

**And, makasih, makasih banget, banget, banget ya buat para reviewers di chap kemarin :D Author bakal nggak mau ngelanjutin fic lagi lho, kalo nggak datang reviews dari Minna, he he #plak xD**

Btw, tentang fic SH-nya, mungkin nggak bisa di publish dalam waktu dekat. Masih ada banyak kesalahan di fic itu u,u Jadi yang nunggu, nggak usah ditungguin (?) yaa~ #dorr

**Happy Reading~**

**Prev Chap:**

"_OII_, jawab pertanyanku napa, sih?" suara _Piggy_ membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap Uchiha nyebelin itu!

"_Urusai, Pig_! Aku lagi nggak _mood _bahas si kulit susu itu!"

"'Si kulit susu'?" Ino membeo, "maksudmu Sai-_kun_, eh?" lanjutnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"_You guess_?" kataku kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan orang yang mungkin sudah terperangkap dengan senyuman palsu si Uchiha nyebelin _aka_ si kulit susu itu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Riuka Uzumaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus mendengus dari tadi. Novel, iPod, handphone, komik, majalah, PS, dan masih banyak lagi benda-benda yang menurutku ini penghilang galau bertebaran di kamarku. Ya, Haruno Sakura sedang galau! Kenapa? Jangan ditanya! Aku sudah muak sama Uchiha satu itu.

Dari masuk kelas hingga usai pelajaran sekolah, mereka selalu bising di dekatku. Mereka? Tidak salah lagi, Ino-_pig_ dan Sai. Apalagi ujung-ujungnya sasaran empuk untuk diejek itu, AKU. Emang duo _devil_ nyebelin!

PLUK. Aku menutup salah satu komik koleksiku dengan rasa yang bercampur-campur antara sebal, marah, pusing, dan sebagainya. Tak seperti biasa, komik pun tidak manjur buat menghilangkan rasa galau yang kupendam dari kemarin—kedatangan si cowok tengil, Uchiha Sai atau si Kulit susu.

Sabar itu ada batasannya. Nggak mungkin cewek se-garang aku bisa tahan sampai dua hari diolok-olok begitu. Dua hari terakhir ini memang sungguh keajaiban. Aku hanya diam saat si cowok tengil itu mengataiku. Yah, memang apa yang dikatakan cowok tengil itu memang semuanya BENAR! Aku yang _hothead_, 'rata', sadis—saat aku dipergokinya menghajar salah satu murid cowok, garang, dan kejam—saat berhasil aku menggiring kepalanku menuju pipi Sai Uchiha.

Ha ha... rasain tuh bogeman mautku! Itu semua adalah bayaran beberapa hari terakhir ini karena telah berani-beraninya mengejekku (sebenarnya fakta, sih). Yeah, satu pukulan memang kurang pantas untukkunya. Lain kali kalau aku bertemu dengan si Sai itu lagi, aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan! Aku _becek-becek_ bibirnya sampai tidak bisa senyam-senyum lagi. Nya ha ha ha!

_Drrrtt... drrrtt... drrrt..._

Aku membuka pesan yang tertera di layar HP-ku.

**From: [Ino-pig]**

**15.07**

**Forehead! Hang out, yuk? Bosen nih!**

**Replay**

**To: [Ino-pig]**

**Emang mau kemana, sih? Nggak ngajak gebetanmu aja, heh?**

Aku menyentuh layar send di HP-ku dengan sebal. Ck, biasanya juga si Ino-_pig_ jarang ngajak aku _hang out_ bersamanya. Dulu saja waktu jamannya si Ino _kesem-sem_ sama yang namanya Deidara, dia selalu mengacuhkanku. _Lha_ ini udah ada gebetan baru, Sai. Kenapa harus ngajak aku? Males deh kalau Ino juga ngajak Sai ikut serta. Kegalauan-ku bisa berkuadrat dan malah jadi obat nyamuk nantinya.

_Drrrt... drrrtt... drrrtt..._

**From: [Ino-pig]**

**15.11**

**Sai-kun lgi sibuk, katanya. Oke, dalam waktu 10 mnt aku udah nyampe rumahmu. Matte ne!**

Sialan nih anak. Main mutusin seenak dengkulnya saja! Tsk... mau bagaimana lagi kalau dia sudah mutusin, walaupun nanti aku tidak mau, Ino akan tetap menyeretku, dengan alasan: terlanjut sampe, sayang bensin!

Alasan macam apa itu? Yah, tapi nggak pa-pa deh. Toh, nggak ada salahnya juga sih cari angin di luar, daripada tambah sumpek di dalam kamar (ingin _stop _menjadi _Hikikomori_, sih).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**By**: Riuka Uzumaki

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, OOC, jelek, abal, mungkin ada sedikit typo!

**Summary: **_Cinta Rumit. Kisah cintaku yang mengandung banyak cobaan, penderitaan, kesadaran, juga penyesalan. Seperti halnya cinta monyet, dia bukan cinta sejatiku, aku harus melewati step-step untuk menemukannya. Walaupun jodohku sudah diatur Tuhan, apakah aku tidak boleh ikut mencarinya? Perjalan yang panjang akan menungguku di sana. RnR?_

**Cinta Itu Rumit, yah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini memang sedikit gerimis, tapi apa boleh buat, aku dan Ino sudah sampai di tempat tujuan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Rencananya sih pengin naik wahana-wahana yang ada di sekitar taman Konoha yang sudah disulap menjadi wahana bermain ini, eh tapi malah jadinya cuma nongkrong di warung dekat taman.

"Udah lah, _Forehead_! Jangan lesu gitu! Memperburuk pemandangan, tau!" aku melirik Ino dengan sebal. Cih, biasanya juga kalau musim hujan begini aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku di dalam kamar, nonton video, baca komik dan novel, berendam di _bathub_. _Lha_, ini? Cuma duduk di taman sambil memandang gerimis?

"Oi, oi... kok bengong, sih? Ntar kesambet baru tau rasa!" aku mendengus sebal.

"Emang mau ngapain, sih di sini?" akhirnya aku melepaskan pertanyaan tololku untuk meredam kecerewetan si Ino-_pig_ ini.

"Tsk... _baka_! Rencananya kan tadi mau coba wahana di sini, kan! _Lha_, kalo gerimis gini ya gimana? Kok pake tanya segala, sih?" aku hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian meyeruput _lemon tea_ pesananku. Yah, atmosfer di sini benar-benar tidak bersahabat denganku.

Menit demi menit duduk di sini, menghabiskan dua gelas _lemon tea_ dan tiga bungkus keripik kentang, akhirnya gerimis mulai reda. Aku menghela napas lega, niatnya sih pengin langsung pulang, eh... "_Forehead_, anterin aku ke sana, yuk!" dengan cekatan, Ino langsung menyeret tanganku.

"Aiishhh...! Ino-_pig_! Mending pulang aja deh. Nanti kalo gerimis lagi gimana? Lagian kita nggak bawa payung, kan?" aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino, namun hanya sia-sia. Ino mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku erat sekali.

"Hush... bawel! Lagian sayang kan kita udah capek-capek ke sini nggak nyoba wahananya, kan? Ntar aku traktir deh..." Aku hanya mendesah pasrah. Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga dapat traktiran, ya kan?

Tak lama dalam perjalanan aku dan Ino ribut terus, akhirnya kita sampai di lapangan yang lumayan luas, yang sudah diubah menjadi taman bermain yang cukup membuat anak-anak tertarik.

Aku melihat sekitar, takjub. Aku hanya menuruti Ino memasuki salah satu wahana namun aku tak tau apa itu namanya. "Ino-_pig_... kok kayaknya ini serem banget, yaa? Seriusan nih mau naik ini?" tanyaku dengan sedikit takut-takut.

Ino tertawa sinis, "Ini namanya tornado. Sayang kalo ke sini nggak nyoba wahana ini." Aku menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Tornado? Kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku ke wahana itu lagi, dan yap...

"Aku mau pulang!" aku segera melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari cengkeraman Ino. Yap, berhasil. Aku segera mengambil langkah seribu dari arena itu. Ngeri... sadar nggak sih, si Ino? Nanti aku bisa muntah kalau coba naik wahana itu. baru lihat orang lain yang di banting-banting atau apalah itu namanya, aku sudah merinding, eh mau coba naik. _What the hell_...

"_Forehead_..." Aku berhenti saat jarakku dari wahana itu sudah lumayan jauh. Aku pun berbalik badan dan mendapati Ino yang tengah _ngos-ngosan_ mungkin karena mengejarku tadi. "Kamu tu kenapa, sih? Main lari gitu aja, heh? Capek tau ngejar kamu."

Aku memutar bola mata, sebal. "_Piig_... kamu mau buatku sekarat, heh? Tau sendiri kan, aku paling anti naik wahana begituan. Kalo mau naik, silakan sendiri aja! Jangan ngajak aku." Aku mendengus sebal. Kutatap Ino hanya nyengir. "Udah ah, pulang yuk! Aku pengin tidur."

Tak banyak bicara lagi, aku segera membalikkan badan ingin pulang, sebelum Ino menahan pergelangan tanganku lagi. "Apaan, sih?" aku menatapnya sebal.

"_Okee_... aku nggak akan maksa kamu naik wahana itu lagi. Tapi...," Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, aku hanya mengernyit, "anterin aku ketemu sama seseorang. Sekaliiiiiii ajaaaaa deh, _pleaseeee_...," kata Ino menatapku dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Yah, mau tidak mau aku kembali menuruti permintaanya. "Janji yaa, cuma sekali aja? Habis ini aku mau langsung pulang."

"Err... kok pulang? Tungguin aku dong?" aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Dan kemudian Ino kembali menyeret tanganku seperti sedang menyeret hewan peliharaannya. Tsk...

.

"_Pig_, kita mau ke mana, sih? Daritadi kok nggak sampai-sampai?" aku melihat sekitar. Ini seperti sedang berada di festival, banyak balon-balon yang melayang, bapak-bapak juga ibu-ibu banyak yang menawarkan barang dagangannya di stan mereka masing-masing, pokoknya dari anak kecil sampai dewasa kumpul jadi satu di sini. Kok aku sampai nggak tau ya, kalau hari ini ada festival di dekat _Konoha park_? (gimana mau tau, hobinya kan cuma nge-_game_ di kamar).

"Bentar lagi sampe, kok. Tuh, tenda sebelah sana..." Ino menunjuk stan/tenda yang cukup besar dibandingkan stan-stan yang lainnya. Hmm... sepertinya stan itu isinya menarik.

"Pig, hari ini emang ada festival ya? Kok aku nggak tau, sih?" aku berguman tak jelas merutuki pengetahuanku yang hanya tau soal dunia internet saja. Hufft...

"Makanya itu aku ngajakin kamu, tau! Aku yakin kalo kamu nggak tau hari ini ada festival kan di sini? Cih, dasar _ndeso_!"

"E-eeh? Apa kau bilang, heh? _Ndeso_? Kamu itu, _Piiig_!"

"Mana buktinya kalo aku yang _ndeso_? Nyatanya, yang nggak tau hari ini ada festival itu kamu, kan? Dasar, _HIKIKOMORI_!"

Aku hanya mendengus pasrah dengan perkataan Ino yang semuanya itu benar. Ya, hobiku memang utak-utik komuter di kamar. Jarang sekali keluar rumah kalau nggak dipaksa teman seperti ini. Dan yang lebih parah lagi dari aku, aku sudah dicap '_Hikikomori_' sama teman-temanku, si _Otaku_ yang senangnya ngumpet di kamar, susah banget pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya, kamar. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, setahun yang lalu aku diberi julukan '_Nijikon'_, orang yang cintanya cuma sama tokoh anime favoritnya, (tapi sebelum aku kenal Sasuke-_kun_, _lho_).

"Kamu juga pasti nggak tau kan, _Forehead_, tiga hari lagi, akan ada _cosplay_ _lho_ di sini." Aku mengernyit, kaget. Eh, _cosplay_? Kenapa aku juga tidak tau?

"Serius, nih? Kok aku juga nggak tau, sih? Bukannya kalo ada _cosplay_ selalu ada pemberitahuan di _website_, yah? Apa mereka lupa?" kataku bertanya-tanya. Kok aneh sih?

"Khu khu... emang belum ditongolin di _website_. Di tongolin di _website_ mungkin ntar malem. Bukannya kadang suka mendadak, ya? Tapi ini juga acara dadakan, sih. Acara yang dibuat sama pemerintah setempat." Iya, sih... _website_ yang kami percaya sebagai informasi para _Otaku_ memang kadang _ngaret_. Tapi juga nggak selalu sih, toh, acara ini juga dadakan. "Kamu mau ikutan, nggak? Ada kompetisinya juga, _lho_!"

"Bayar nggak, nih? Aku lagi boke' kalo harus ngeluarin biaya." Aku sedang krisis uang sekarang. Dua hari yang lalu, uang jajanku aku belikan komik dan novel semua. Cih, kalau tau ada _cosplay_, mending uangku kemarin buat biaya beli kostumnya.

"Biasanya, sih kalo ada kompetisi bayar, kan? Ya kalau bayar juga kan wajar, ntar uang kita buat modal beli hadiah buat pemenang. Kaya nggak tau aja."

"Emang kamu juga mau ikutan, _Pig_?"

"Kamu ini minum obat apa, sih? Kok hari ini jadi bego banget. Biasanya juga aku pasti selalu ikut, kan?"

"Yee... nggak usah sewot gitu, kali. Emang kamu mau _cosplay_ jadi apa?"

"Sebenernya sih tinggal ada sedikit _character_ yang tersisa. Aku bingung, ah..."

"Yah, kalau sedikit nggak asyik dong."

"Tenang, _character _dari _Fairy Tail_ semua, kok."

"E-eh? _Lho_, yang _character _dari anime lainnya emang udah penuh, ya?" Ino memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Bukannya kamu biasanya _cosplay_ jadi _character_ dari _Fairy Tail_? Natsu, kan?" aku menelan ludahku, memang aku lebih sering _cosplay_ jadi _character _cowok, salah satunya itu Natsu. Yah, kalau jadi _character _cewek di _Fairy Tail_... err... bajunya... begitulah. Niatnya juga sih, kalau ada acara cosplay lagi, aku pengin ambil _character_ dari anime lain. Jadi Frau 07-_ghost_. Keren, kan? Ya, tapi sayang tinggal dari anime Fairy Tail yang tersisa.

"Emang masih ada ya Natsu?" Ino sedikit berpikir, namun kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah, udah yuk... kita bahas _cosplay_-nya ntar aja. Udah sampai, nih. Kamu janji kan mau nemenin aku ketemu seseorang." Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ Ino langsung menyeret tanganku lagi memasuki tenda yang cukup besar ini.

Aku berdecak kagum saat memasuki tenda yang ternyata penuh dengan hidangan yang super lezat. Tendanya memang kelihatan cukup besar dari luar, tapi kalau coba masuk ke dalam, kelihatannya jadi tambah besar. Dalam satu tenda terdiri dari banyak stan. Dari stan asesoris sampai makanan tersedia di sini. WOW!

"Gila... isinya spesial baangeeet, _Pig_!"

Tenda ini memang tenda yang sangat spesial dimataku. Bukan hanya makanan khas Jepang saja di sini, makanan khas dari Negara lain pun juga ikut serta memeriahkan stan ini. Wow, stan ini memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Apalagi ada bakso khas Indonesia juga. Nyam, nyam...

"Kamu belum pernah ya, masuk tenda macam beginian?" aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. Memang sih, kalau aku ke festival nggak pernah sampai nyelip-nyelip ke tempat beginian. Paling cuma jajan seadanya terus pulang. Kalau tau ada tenda macam ini dari dulu, sih, aku bakal rajin-rajin ikut festival dari dulu. "Dasar... ah, udah yuk, aku mau ngajak kamu ke stan _Yakiniku _di sebelah sana."

Ino kembali menyeretku. Aku hanya diam membuang pandang ke sisi kanan-kiriku, makanan yang menggoda nafsu terus mengganggu indera penciumanku. Coba kalau Ino tidak menyeretku begini, aku pasti sudah _stand by_ di stan-stan yang mengurungkan niat dietku namun lezat ini.

"_Pig, pig_... kenapa nggak mampir di sini dulu, sih?" aku menunjuk sisi samping kananku yang terdapat stan _Teriyaki._

"Ah... kamu ini pikirannya cuma makan mulu! Inget diet dong, neng." Aku mendengus kesal. Yee, siapa suruh ngajak aku ke tempat beginian? Kau telah menggoda napsu makanku, tau!

Waktu kurang dari lima menit, aku dan Ino sudah sampai di stan yang Ino tunjuk tadi, stan _Yakiniku_. "Kamu mau pesen, nggak?" Ino menawariku.

"Ah, iya... aku mau satu gelas _lemon tea_." Aku nyengir ke arah Ino sambil duduk manis menghadapnya.

"Kenapa? Kok lihatnya ke aku, sih? Kalo mau pesen, ya ke penjualnya dong! Emang aku babu lo, apa?" cengiranku memudar seketika. Tanpa banyak kata lagi aku menghampiri _waitress_ yang sedang melayani pembeli lain. "Oi, _Forehead_! Aku sekalian ya. Jus alpokad satu!"

Cih, kenapa si Ino nggak berdiri dan pesan sendiri saja. Pakai nyuruh-nyuruh segala, memang aku babu-nya apa? "Pesen sendiri! Emang _gua_ babu lo?" aku terkikik geli. Rasain tuh, pembalasan.

"Oh, gitu... yasudah, acara traktirannya... batal...!" eh? Traktir? Aku seperti menjilat ludahku kembali. Sialan si _Piggy!_ Mau tidak mau aku menuruti kata Ino-_pig_. Hufftt... memang sial aku hari ini.

"Nah... gitu dong...," kata Ino sambil menahan tawa saat aku sudah kembali ke mejaku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Coba saja kalau dia nggak ngancam mau traktir aku, mana sudi aku menuruti permintannya.

"Eh, _pig_. Siapa sih teman kamu itu?" aku menyeruput pesanan _lemon tea_-ku yang sudah datang sekitar satu menit yang lalu.

Ino menyeruput minumannya juga sebelum menjawab, "Lihat aja, nanti juga tau," kata Ino acuh tak acuh. Aku hanya kembali mendengus yang sudah keseberapa puluh kali kulakukan hari ini. Tsk...

Setengah jam berlalu, sudah tiga porsi daging panggang yang aku habiskan dan dua gelas _lemon tea_ yang kuteguk lenyaplah sudah. Namun, si orang yang dimaksud Ino belum datang juga. Kulihat Ino dari lima belas menit yang lalu juga duduk tak karuan di tempat. Mana yang buka HP, tutup lagi. tengok jam monolnya, uring-uringan lagi. _Mattaku, Ino-pig_!

"Oi, temenmu jadi datang nggak, sih? Udah tiga puluh menit lebih kita nunggu, nih!" aku juga ikut uring-uringan sendiri. Udah pegel duduk, badan bau belum mandi, perut kembung minum mulu, badan melar makan lemak mulu.

"Haduuh... katanya sih mau ke sini jam lima. Tapi kok belum datang juga ya?"

"Yee... mana kutau. Itu kan temenmu. Bisa aja dia nggak jadi ke sini dan jalan sama cewek lain..." Aku hampir tertawa saat kulihat wajah Ino semakin ditekuk. "Heheh... sori, Ino-_pig_! Lagian belum tentu juga kan kalo teman yang kamu maksud itu cowok..."

"Emang cowok!" heh? Jadi tebakan asal-asalanku tadi benar? Wadow... masa Ino mau kencan sama cowok ngajak aku, sih? Bukannya nanti aku malah jadi obat nyamuk, ya?

"Kok mau kencan sama cowok malah ngajak temen, sih? Ntar kalo dia naksir aku gimana, hayoo...?" aku sedikit memberi kesan bercanda dikalimatku. Supaya si Ino-_pig _nggak uring-uring, mulu. Setidaknya sedikit merubah atmosfer yang kian memburuk ini.

"Siapa juga yang mau kencan? Nggak usah asal deh, yaa! Lagian orang itu nggak bakal, lagi suka sama cewek garang kaya kamu!" perempatan siku-siku mulai tampak di jidatku. Sial nih anak! Niatnya mau menghibur, eh dia malah balas kata-kata menusuk. "Heheh... becanda. Nggak usah marah, kali!"

"Hufft, perkataanmu... benar seratus perseen!" kataku bersungut-sungat dan hanya ditanggapi Ino dengan tawa.

"_Mattaku_, _Forehead_... udah deh, bentar lagi juga dateng, nggak sabaran banget, sih?"

"Oi, kok malah aku yang dibilang nggak sabaran? Bukannya kamu ya, yang daritadi uring-uringan gajelas, gitu? Cih, walaupun aku nggak sabar, itu cuma aku pengin cepet-cepet pulang, mandi, tidur!"

"Haah... terserah deh!"

Aku kembali mendengus, sebal. Aku dan Ino sudah tidak saling berkata-kata lagi sejak ucapan terakhir Ino tadi. Kita terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino, tapi yang kupikiran hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Ah... _by the way, i have a question to you_..." Aku berniat memecah kengeningan sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_-ku lalu berkata, "Kamu masih suka nggak sih sama Deidara-_senpai_? Rasanya kok kamu sekarang semakin jauh ya sama Dei-_senpai_? Kalian bertengkar? Malah sekarang kamu ngegebet cowok lain, _Pig_."

Aku melihat raut wajah Ino yang sedikit berubah menjadi lebih murung dari sebelumnya. "Yeah... bertengkar sih, enggak. Tapi... _broken heart_." Aku menatap raut wajah Ino tidak percaya. Ino... _broken_ _heart_? Nggak salah itu? Ino yang biasanya selalu membuat cowok patah hati, dia malah...

"Wow! Seorang Yamanaka Ino, gadis tercantik dan terpopuler di kalangan cowok dan seantero _KHS_... _broken heart? Nani? _Nggak salah denger, ya?" aku berlaga membersihkan telingaku bak orang yang mempunyai banyak kotoran ditelinganya.

"Uuh... kok kamu tega begitu, sih. Iya, emang aku lagi _BROKEN HEART_. Puas?" Ino menekankan kata '_Broken Heart_'. Sepertinya dia sedang benar-benar kesal? Sedih? Marah? _Who knows_.

"He he... _gomenasai, _Ino_-pig_. Kan cuma bercanda. _C'mon_, ceritakan semua padaku! Awas aja, _kubecek-becek_ ntar si Dei-_senpai_!" kataku antusias sambil meremas-remas tanganku bak orang yang sudah siap melayangkan tinjuan.

"_Nevermind, Forehead_. Aku dan Dei-_senpai _memang sudah tidak cocok dari sananya..."

Aku mengernyit, "maksudnya tidak cocok?"

"Ternyata...," aku menatap Ino lekat-lekat, "dia... Dei-senpai... adalah... saudara jauhku..."

"_NA-NANIII_...?!" aku _shock_ berat, jantungku benar-benar sudah mau copot. "Ko-kok bisa?"

"Ternyata... selama ini Dei-_senpai_ baik padaku hanya karena aku adalah saudaranya, tak lebih. Itu pun juga rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya..." Ino menarik nafas, "...katanya juga, Dei-_senpai _suka sama teman sekelasnya. Namanya Konan-_senpai_, itu _lho_, cewek cantik berambut biru." Aku menatap Ino iba. Suara Ino seakan bergetar menahan deru air mata yang mungkin sudah siap diluncurkan. "Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal. Rambutku dan Dei-_senpai_ itu mempunyai warna yang sama. Bukan karena kita jodoh atau apalah, tapi kita itu saudara, satu marga, walaupun nama margaku dan Dei-_senpai _bebeda, sih."

"_Daijobu_, Ino... aku yakin masih ada orang yang lebih baik dari Dei-_senpai_." Aku nyengir menenangkan Ino dan mengacungakan kedua ibu jariku bak Guy-_sensei_.

"Hah... itu kan udah berlalu, lagian... udah ada Sai-_kun_ pengganti Dei-_senpai_." Wajah Ino kembali cemerlang saat membicarakan Sai. Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"_Yare-yare_... Sai memang cocok untukmu...," kataku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan, supaya orang yang dihadapanku ini tenang. Males sih ribut tentang si Sai itu di sini. Seperti tidak ada topik bermutu lainnya yang lebih enak dibahas.

Saat aku akan mebuka mulutku untuk mengajak Ino pulang, Ino berteriak seperti orang yang kesetanan, "_FOREHEAAD_! Itu... itu... dia datang."

Aku menengok ke arah yang Ino tunjuk. Mataku membulat seketika, mulutku menganga lebar. Hatiku berkecamuk menahan rasa iba yang sudah berganti status menjadi suebeeel yang tak karuan.

"I-N-O-_P-I-G_...! Ka..mu nga..jak a..ku cu..ma ma..u ke..te..mu... DIA!?" aku berbicara dengan menekankan setiap kata dan mengajungkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan hidung si cowok sambil geregetan menatap lurus ke mata _aquamarine _Ino. Aku menarik napas dalam dan kuhembuskan kuat-kuat.

"Duuh... sini, sini...," Ino mengajakku duduk lagi. sepertinya ada yang mau Ino sampaikan padaku, "kita nggak lagi pengin cari masalah ke kamu kok. Kita cuma pengin minta maaf. Ya, kan, Sai-_kun_?"

Aku masih diam dan membuang muka. Berlaga sok jadi orang tuli. "Betul apa yang dikatakan Ino, Sakura-_san_... aku janji nggak akan ngolok-ngolok kamu lagi, deh. Ya, kan, Ino-_san_?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Huh... terserah deh apa kata kalian!" aku kembali berdiri dari tempat dudukku, berniat ingin mengajak Ino pulang. "Pulang yuk, _Pig_."

"_Lho_, kok cepet banget, sih? Ntar aja kenapa? Sai-_kun_ kan baru aja datang."

"Yee... siapa suruh dia telat sampai setengah jam lebih. Coba kalo dia nggak _ngaret _kan waktuku nggak terbuang percuma. Lagian ini juga hampir maghrib, aku belum sholat sama mandi, tau!"

"_Suman na_, tadi ada perlu sebentar dengan orang."

"Di sini ada mushola kok, lagian juga kamu pake deodoran kan? Nggak bakal deh baunya sampai kecium dari radius seratus meter."

"Bener, Sakura-_san_. Kamu nggak bau, kok."

"Helleh... terserah deh. Kalo kamu nggak mau nganterin aku pulang, aku masih punya dua kaki dan cukup uang buat pulang sendiri." Aku sudah membalikkan badan memunggungi Sai dan Ino. _Yes_, perkataanku sepertinya manjur. Ino menahanku...

"Yaah_, Forehead_ nggak asyik, nih!" aku menyeringai lebar, tapi masih memasang tampang jaim. "Oke deh, aku anterin kamu sampai pintu keluar tenda ini, ya. Kasian ah Sai-_kun_ ditinggal lama-lama..."

**DUAR... PLAK... DLUNG... BAM...**

Tanpa kata-kata lagi aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menghentakkan kakiku keras-keras. Terserah orang-orang mau mengataiku apa. Suebeel, muaraah, cuapeek, jadi satu-numpuk-puk-puk diotakku.

"OI, _FOREHEAD_, _GOMEN_, YAAH... NTAR AKU SUSUL KAMU..." Aku mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Ino. Cih, sahabat macam apa dia? Lebih mementingkan cowok daripada sahabatnya. Yah, orang semacam itu bisa kita jumpai di Yamanaka Ino.

Kembalilah aku duduk lagi di salah satu stan yang ada lumayan jauh dari tenda besar itu. Hujan kembali menerjang Konoha park. Pengin cepat pulang tapi taksi ada jauh di seberang taman sana. Mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu hujan ini reda. Juga sepertinya si Ino-_pig_ sudah tau kalau di luar stan hujan. Pantas saja dia bilang pengin menyusulku tadi. Sialan.

Haah, daripada bengong begini, mending aku pesan minuman dan makanan saja deh. Mumpung lagi duduk di stan... aku menelongok membaca tulisan yang ada di depan stan... Ramen?

Tidak buruk juga pesan ramen. Lagian makan ramen dikala hujan kan asyik. Kelihatannya juga ramen di sini enak, buktinya di stan ini bukan cuma aku yang hadir, malah ada lumayan orang yang makan di sini. Semoga saja ramen di sini enak, seenak buatan Teuchi-_ojiisan_. Nyam...

"A-ayame-_san_...?" aku menatap gadis muda di hadapanku dengan tak percaya. Ternyata... Teuchi-_ojiisan_ dan anaknya, Ayame-_san_ juga ikut berpartisipasi di festival ini. Mereka juga ikut berjualan ramen. Huwaa... kebetulan banget, nih... terlepas dari mulut buaya, masuklah ke kandang harimau 'jinak' (peribahasa macam apa itu? Cuma ditambahi kata 'jinak').

"Uwaa... untung deh, aku ketemu stan yang bener-bener sudah dijamin uenaknya di sini, he he..." Aku tersenyum lega.

"Ah, Sakura-_san_... kamu ke sini sendiri, yaa?"

"Mm... iya nih, lagi pengin jalan-jalan aja keluar rumah." Aku nyengir kiku'. Terpaksa harus bohong. Lagian kalau berbohong demi kebaikan kan tak ada salahnya (bilang saja bohong untuk melindungi diri sendiri, supaya tidak malu).

"Oh, gitu ya... ah, mau pesen apa, nih?" senyum Ayame-_san_ sangatlah manis. Pasti karena kolaborasi antar mi ramen yang lezat dengan senyum pelayan gadis muda yang manis, banyak pelanggan yang berdatangan ke mari.

"Ramen miso satu porsi..."

"Ramen miso satu porsi..."

Aku terbengong-bengong. Aku dan... entah siapa orang itu memesan makanan yang sama. Segera aku menengok ke arah suara itu...

"Eeh... Sakura-chan di sini juga?" aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Lagi-lagi bertemu dengannya tanpa disengaja.

"Mm... ya...," kata itulah yang hanya bisa lolos seleksi dari tenggorokanku. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, selalu ada rasa bersalah yang menghantuiku. Sudah beberapa kali aku bersikap kurang baik padanya, Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sering juga ya mampir ke kedai Ichiraku?" kata Naruto saat kita sudah duduk di salah satu meja di dalam stan.

"Ah, tidak juga, sih. Cuma kadang-kadang aja kalo lagi kepengin banget." Aku mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataanku. "Nah, kalau kamu pasti sering, kan, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tertawa. Ya, itu kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Tidak usah tanya pun aku sudah tau kalau makanan favoritnya itu Ramen. Waktu bertemu dengannya di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu dia lagi bawa ramen. Haduuh, kenapa mikirin tentang kejadian itu lagi, sih! Itu peristiwa paling spektakuler dihidupku. Aneh saja, aku si cewek garang begini... bisa nyuapin orang seperti Naruto.

Tidak, tidak... itu kan gara-gara Naruto kesakitan waktu itu, juga rasa bersalahku karena sudah memukulnya seenak dengkulku. Ya ampun, apalagi peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku memarahi Naruto cuma gara-gara masalah sepele. Oh, Tuhan... berikanlah hambamu ini kekuatan mental yang besar untuk meminta maaf kepadanya...

"Sa-sakura-_chan_...? Ini mi ramenmu udah jadi." Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Huh... aku menelan ludah pasrah, menanggung rasa malu kepada pemuda di sampingku ini. Tinggal mencari cara untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Aku memakan ramen tidak selahap orang di sampingku ini. Aku masih akan menyuapkan ramen terakhirku, sedangkan Naruto sudah tambah berulang kali. Benar-benar rakus anak ini.

"Kamu kelaparan, ya?" tanyaku sedikit ngeri melihatnya makan seperti orang yang sudah seminggu tak diberi makan.

"Mm... iwya..."

"Telan dulu deh..." kulihat lekat-lekat raut wajahnya saat sedang berusaha menelan mi-mi yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu. Naruto terlihat menggemaskan. Hampir saja tanganku tak kontrol ingin mencubitnya. Namun, kuurungkan niat memalukanku itu.

"Ha ha... maaf, Sakura-_chan_, kalau aku buat kamu takut. Emang sih, daritadi pagi aku nggak boleh makan sama _Okaa-san_." Aku menatap Naruto. Gila _Okaasan_-nya, masa anaknya dibiarin nggak makan seharian, sih. Wow!

"Aduuh... _Okaasan _kamu kok... ke...kejem... ah maksudku..."

"Aha ha ha... Okaasan-ku emang udah kejem dari sononya. Tapi biarlah, yang penting _Okaasan_-ku sayang sama aku," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir. Aku pun hanya ikut-ikutan nyengir. Bingung mau jawab apa. "Yah, hukuman segini sih bukan apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_... daripada nggak boleh makan ramen seminggu, aku lebih milih dihukum kaya gini." Cengiranku tambah lebar, aku hanya manggut-manggut meng-iyakan.

"_Sou ka_... memang kamu sebandel apa, sih sampai _Okaasan _kamu tega banget kaya gitu?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Yah, biasalah... aku cuma menggoda Tsunade-_obaachan_, terus _Okaasan_ dipanggil... dan aku diberi skor dua hari," tuturnya dengan santai, sedangkan orang yang mendengarkannya ini sudah mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji salak.

"_Mattaku_... pantes deh _Okaasan _kamu marah. Orang kamunya bandel begitu! Aku pun kalo jadi Ibu punya anak seperti itu, mungkin akan lebih kejam ngehukumnya. Ha ha...," ucapku dengan bangga.

"Iih... Sakura-_chan_ kok sadis banget, sih?"

"Ya harus sadis, dong! Kalau nggak sadis, ntar anaknya nggak nurut!" kataku masih dengan senyuman bangga.

"Sakura-_chan_ mirip banget deh sama Okaasan. Sama-sama sadis." Aku memudarkan senyuman bangga diwajahku. Sadis? Ya ampun... sampai lupa aku mau minta maaf dengannya. "Sakura-_chan_? Kok bengong, sih?"

"E-eh... ng-nggak kok... ah, aku pengin ngomong sama kamu, Naruto...," kataku gugup sambil menggigit bibir.

"_Nanda_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_E-etto_... a...aku... mau minta maaf sama kamu, Naruto... karena, sepertinya aku punya banyak salah yang belum termaafkan sama kamu." Aku menatap Naruto melas.

"Maaf? Maaf apanya, yaa? Kamu punya salah yang tak termaafkan?" aku _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia ini _baka_ atau nge-_baka_, sih? Masa dia lupa pertemuan kita dulu di taman, toilet? _Gosh_!

"Kamu lupa? Aduuh... itu _lho_, waktu aku mukul kamu, marah-marah sama kamu, dan yang terakhir ninggalin kamu di toilet."

"Oh yaa? Ah, itu... aku malah udah lupa kalo kamu nggak ngingetin. Ha ha... _daijobu_, Sakura-_chan_," katanya disusul cengiran. Aku yang mendengarkan merasa... malu. Coba tau begini dari awal. Nggak usah repot-repot kan nyusun kalimat buat minta maaf. Toh, dia juga lupa sebelumnya.

Naruto pun tanpa kuduga bercerita hal-hal lucu sampai aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Well,_ anak ini bisa banget buatku bebas tertawa lepas. Di tengah-tengah perbincangan hangat kami, sesekali aku menilik jam tanganku dan luar stan yang daritadi masih diguyur hujan yang lumayan deras.

Sudah banyak stan-stan yang tutup, memang. Tapi dengan baik hatinya, Teuchi-_ojiisan_ mempersilahkan kami untuk berteduh hingga hujan reda di stannya. Lagian pekerjaan Ayame-_san _dan Teuchi-_jiisan_ juga lumayan banyak, pendapatannya pun saat kulirik buku agenda yang sedari tadi dibolak-balik Ayame-_san_ juga sepertinya memuaskan. Aku turut bersyukur dengan kesuksesan mereka dibidang bisnis walaupun cuma berjualan ramen.

Aku kembali melongok keluar. Syukurlah, hujan tidak sederas tadi. tapi mungkin aku bisa lari-lari kecil sampai mendapatkan taksi di seberang taman sana.

"Ah, Naruto... aku pulang dulu, yah... Hujannya udah lumayan reda, nih. Takut nggak dapet taksi nanti kalau kemalaman."

"Eh, mending Sakura-_chan_ nebeng aku aja deh. Mumpung aku bawa mobil, nih. Lagian bahaya, _lho_, kalau anak cewek berkeliaran malem-malem sendiri."

"Nggak usah repot-repot deh Naruto. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Lagian aku juga bisa karate sedikit-dikit. He he..." kataku kemudian berbalik meninggalkan stan Ichiraku setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam.

.

Aku menelusuri setapak demi setapak jalanan di sekitar _Konoha park_. Melewati stan-stan yang sudah tutup. Belum juga sampai di tengah-tengah taman saja hawa di sini sudah menghawatirkan. Ditambah lampu-lampu yang hanya remang-remang menyinari jalanan. Duuh... aku berjalan sambil menunduk, tidak berani tengok kanan-kiri. Takut... takut ada putih-putih... **PLUK.**

"KYAAAH...!" aku menjerit kencang saat kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Aku tidak berani berbalik untuk melihatnya. Badanku sudah mulai gemetaran, tanganku dingin.

"Te-tenang dulu..." Aku menelan ludahku sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepala. "Sa-sakura-_chan_... tadi tas kamu ketinggalan di—" entah apa yang menggerakkan otakku, tiba-tiba saja aku memeluk pria itu. Sebenarnya aku takut akan kegelapan, tetapi entahlah... kenapa aku bisa nekat ingin pulang sendiri, padahal ada orang yang menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. "Aku antar pulang."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan berjalan memeluk tangan Naruto di sampingnya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah ketakutan setengah hidup ini. Luas taman ini membutuhkan waktu bagi pejalan kaki untuk sampai ke seberang taman dengan menempuh waktu sepeluh menit. Dalam jangka waktu itu aku hanya tetap diam sambil memeluk tangan pria di sampingku ini. Tak ada pembicaraan, tak ada canda, hanya sunyi di tengah kegelapan...

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto lah yang mengantarku sampai di depan gerbang rumahku dengan mobil sport-nya. Lampu rumahku sudah tak bercahaya. Mungkin orang rumah sudah tidur. Memang tadi aku sempat mengabari _Okaasan _supaya tidak usah menungguku sampai larut karena ada hujan deras yang menghalangiku pulang.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto," senyumku mengembang. Aku tidak tau jika saja Naruto tidak ada pada saat itu, pasti... aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati di tengah-tengah taman tadi. Di tambah, tasku juga ketinggalan di stan Teuchi-_ojiisan_. Bisa gawat ini kalau harus balik lagi mengambil tas. Untung Naruto dengan baik hatinya rela mengantarkan tasku. Naruto, kau dewa penyelamatku.

"_Ne_. Besok lagi, kalau ditawarin sama orang nggak usah gengsi lagi, ya?" ucapan Naruto yang sukses buatku malu. Yah, Naruto benar, aku memang gadis super gengsi. Aku hanya menarik sudut bibirku lebar-lebar ke arahnya.

Memang benar cewek segarang aku ini takut kegelapan. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi jika sudah bertemu dengan gelap. Mau bagaimana lagi... err, tapi kenapa waktu itu aku langsung memeluk Naruto? Apa aku memang sebegitu takutnya, ya? Waduh, _image _garangku yang selama ini kudirikan bisa rubuh nih.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Yosh, chapter 5 dengan bonus cerita yang lebih panjang sehingga di microsoft office word 2007 milik author mencapai 22 page dan 5k lebih words di dalamnya tergabung dengan **A/N-**nya juga sudah selesai. Itung-itung pengganti kesedikitan pada chapters sebelumnya, sih. Gimana nih? Masih kurang banyak? Juga Mengecewakan?

Maaf ya, author selalu jarang memperbanyak moment NaruSaku-nya di fic author. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, emang jalan ceritanya udah author buat sedemikian rupa sehingga jadinya begitu deh. Tapi tenang deh, ntar kalo udah chap mendekati ending, bakalan tuh, author bisa buat satu chapter isinya NaruSaku semua #plak

Di chap ini pun author belum memperjelas lho hubungan Naru dan Saku. Maksudnya, hubungan mereka masih lari ke mana-mana(?) Mana yang Saku jatuh cinta sama siapalah, atau yang Naruto bagaimanalah. Tapi, juga akan ada penyesalan dan kesadaran di chap-chap yang belum terungkap. Walaupun cerita ini yang jadi sudut pandangnya itu aku, Haruno Sakura, tapi fic ini bukan hanya mengisahkan tentang kisah percintaan si Saku. Tapi juga yang lain seperti Ino dan Sai, dll. Walaupun sih, adegan NaruSaku-nya yang lebih banyak, cuz, tau sendiri kan, tokoh utamanya si Sakura.

Tentang cerita-cerita kejutan pun masih ada yang belum terungkap, lho. Jadi... kalo udah sampai chap-chap selanjutnya dan menemukan tambahan chara atau apalah sesuatu yang bikin memperumit antara Naru dan Saku untuk bersatu, jangan kecewa yaa? Cerita ini memang sudah author pikirkan matang-matang malah sampai gosong, lho #lah Seperti judulnya, author tidak sembrono memilih judul di cerita author.

Bawelan author kambuh lagi deh, yaa? Ha ha... enggak usah terlalu diperdulikan deh, yaa, Minna~ Just keep follows the story, ne?

**Then, Give author your precious REVIEW, pleaseeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening A/N:**

Konnichiwa, Minna... gomenasai... hontou ni gomenasai, Minna... T^T

Maaf banget ya, author udah agak lama nggak nge-up date fic ini. Tapi serius, author akhir-akhir ini sibuknya pake banget! Tolong dimaklumi, yah...

Well, author ini udah kelas 9/3 SMP. Jadi pasti Minna tau kan sebagaimana stress-nya di masa-masa author ini? (khususnya bagi orang yang udah lebih tua dari saya). Pokoknya author minta maaf banget ya kalo telat nge-up date. Author sumpah deh, author jarang punya waktu free akhir-akhir ini. Fic ini aja author bela-belain curi-curi waktu midnight untuk nerusin chapter yang udah dikejar deadline ini ;u; Nah, segitu dulu ya permintaan maaf author. Besok dilanjutin lagi(?).

**Oke, author pengin berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada para reviewers chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak! Dan khususnya untuk guest ****Aoi-chan****, author bales terus kok reviews dari para readers. Cuma, author nggak nulis satu per satu gitu aja :D Beberapa reviews dari satu chapter, author hanya mengambil kesimpulannya. Dan akan menjadikan balasan-balasan review dari author menjadi sebuah A/N. **

**Harap untuk ****Aoi-chan**** dan readers yang lain always membaca A/N-nya author yaa... khususnya untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan pada fic-fic author ^^ Arigato~!**

Dan dengan berat hati author tidak bisa berpartisipasi untuk mengikuti IFA. Huweee... author sedih TwT Yasudlah... yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah berlalu.

**Happy Reading~**

**Prev Chap:**

"_Ne_. Besok lagi, kalau ditawarin sama orang nggak usah gengsi lagi, ya?" ucapan Naruto yang sukses buatku malu. Yah, Naruto benar, aku memang gadis super gengsi. Aku hanya menarik sudut bibirku lebar-lebar ke arahnya.

Memang benar cewek segarang aku ini takut kegelapan. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi jika sudah bertemu dengan gelap. Mau bagaimana lagi... err, tapi kenapa waktu itu aku langsung memeluk Naruto? Apa aku memang sebegitu takutnya, ya? Waduh, _image _garangku yang selama ini kudirikan bisa rubuh nih.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Riuka Uzumaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**06:15 P.M – Kediaman Haruno.**

Matahari sudah bersembunyi di ufuk Barat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Langit sudah berubah menjadi hitam, keadaan rumah pun sudah mulai sepi dan udara di sekitarku juga sudah mulai dingin. Ditambah pula AC yang kubiarkan terus menyala memperdingin suasana. Tapi, tubuhku merasakan hawa lain. Hawa yang sangat menggangu dan menyebabkan keringat bercucuran di pelipisku.

Dengan tangan yang sedari tadi kuketuk-ketukkan di meja belajar, aku tengah berkecamuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Keringat dingin pun ikut membuat suasana semakin runyam. Aku hanya duduk diam memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutku itu sangat mustahil.

**Tok... tok... tok...**

"Sakura, _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ udah nunggu di bawah. Cepat _wudlu_ dan segera turun!" suara Sasori-_niisan_ sedikit membuatku kaget. Aku segera berteriak menjawabnya dan mengambil air _wudlu_ di kamar mandi dalam kamarku, kemudian turun ke _musholla_ yang sengaja di buat _Otou-san_ untuk tempat ibadah kami.

Selesai sholat magrib, aku segera kembali ke kamar dengan pikiran yang masih bergejolak. Sampai bik Inem—pembantu rumahku yang berasal dari Indonesia membawakan jatah makananku ke atas. Sasori-_niisan_ yang sepertinya menyadari keanehanku sejak dia menjemputku pulang sekolah tadi siang, sekarang berada di samping ranjangku dengan wajah curiga.

Yah, tanpa bisa menentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasori-_niisan_ yang sedari tadi menghujam telingaku, aku mulai menguraikan masalah yang daritadi siang mengusik pikiranku, dan hampir membuatku seperti orang yang sedang dilanda _stress_ kalau saja Sasori-_niisan_ tidak datang dan bersedia menampung masalahku bersama.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, BAKA-ONIISAN...!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Om Kishi (Masashi Kishimoto)

**By**: Rika (Riuka Uzumaki)

**Rated**: T (Teen)

**Warning**: OOC, jelek, abal, mungkin ada sedikit/banyak typo! EYD abal!

**Summary: **_Cinta Rumit. Kisah cintaku yang mengandung banyak cobaan, penderitaan, kesadaran, juga penyesalan. Seperti halnya cinta monyet, dia bukan cinta sejatiku, aku harus melewati step-step untuk menemukannya. Walaupun jodohku sudah diatur Tuhan, apakah aku tidak boleh ikut mencarinya? Perjalan yang panjang akan menungguku di sana. RnR?_

**Cinta Itu Rumit, Yah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah melaksanakan kewajibannya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun aku belum juga memulai perjalan pulangku yang sedikit lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan piketku sementara anak-anak lainnya yang ditugaskan piket hari ini sudah kabur duluan, termasuk Ino.

Aku hanya menarik nafas pasrah. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tugasku? Sementara aku ini seksi kebersihan di kelas, juga salah satu Osis di sekolah. Mau dibilang apa coba, sang Osis melalaikan tugasnya? Yah, sepertinya umum sih bagi Osis _KSHS_. Tuh, liat saja si Ino, dia saja langsung melesat pergi sedetik setelah bel berdering, tanpa menghiraukan bahwa masih ada satu sahabatnya yang tertinggal. Sial. (Kalau saja tadi aku enggak ketemu sama Tsunade-_sensei_ si kepala sekolah itu, aku pasti sudah langsung kabur menyusul Ino!).

Aku pun dengan hati sedikit terpaksa melanjutkan sapuan terakhir ini. Haaah, akhirnya tugas mingguanku selesai juga. _"FOREHEAAAAD!"_ Datang lah suara yang melengking keras dan juga sukses membuat jantungku hampir copot lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si manusia pirang-_ponytail_ yang datang tiba-tiba setelah kelas benar-benar bersih.

"_Pig, you ruined my hearing, you know!"_ Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memutar bola mata—sebal. _"Then, you have disappeared at your duty, ne!"_

"He he... _gomenasai, Forehead_! Aku tadi buru-buru bangeeet." Ino hanya tertawa kecil, aku pun mendengus dibuatnya. "Oh yaa, aku dapet sedikit info, nih."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, _"nani?"_

"Itu... tentang _cosplay_ besok lusa. Tentang _characters_ yang masih tersisa."

Saat itu juga jantungku seperti ingin mengikuti kompetisi lari jarak jauh pada rongga dadaku ini. Aku benar-benar penasaran, _characters _apa yang masih tersisa untukku? Semoga... semoga saja deh enggak yang aneh-aneh. Kalau boleh berharap, aku mengharapkan masih tersisanya tokoh Natsu Dragneel di acara _cosplay _besok lusa.

"Sepertinya... agak sedikit melenceng dari harapanmu deh, _Forehead_." Aku menyipitkan mata. Melenceng dariku? "Cuma tinggal sedikiiiiit sekali _characters _yang tersisa. Nggak sampai sepuluh, malah."

"_Nani?_ Nggak lebih dari sepuluh?" Aku sedikit _shock_ mendengar info dari Ino. Ino hanya menganggu-angguk membenarkan. "Cepet katakan, _Pig!_ Jangan buatku tambah penasaran, deh!" Aku menatap Ino tak sabar. Ino selalu berbicara dengan berbelit-belit dahulu. _To the point_ saja lah, memang susah, ya?!

"Yah, memang tak ada harapan untukmu. Tapi masih ada secercah harapan untukku..."

"_Piiig!"_

"_Oke, oke_... gini ya, tentang apa yang akan kusampaikan padamu nanti, jangan jantungan, asma, pingsan, atau apapun yang nantinya akan membuatku repot, _ne_!" Aku berdecak dalam hati. Lagak Ino sudah seperti si Tuan pemalas, Shikamaru. "Ekhm... _well_, masih ada sedikit _characters_ dari _anime _Fairy Tail: Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana, Cana, Gajeel, Gray, Makarov, Lucy, dan juga satu character yang tersisa dari _anime_ Beelzebub, Himekawa."

Aku terus terbengong-bengong sejak Ino menyebutkan tokoh pertama sampai pada detik terakhir nama tokoh terucap. _WHAT_? Ke-kenapa _characters _yang tersisa vulgar-vulgar semua... dan... argh! "Kamu gak salah denger, _Pig_? Kenapa cuma itu sih yang tersisa? Gak ada yang lain, apa?"

Ino menggeleng. "Yah, cuma itu sih _characters_ yang tersisa. Tapi untunglah masih ada tokoh Mirajane. He he..."

"Ta-tapi... Natsu... ma-masa Natsu udah diembat orang, sih? Lagian ini acara _cosplay_ atau apa, sih? Kok baru kemarin malem ditongolin di _website _dan _characters_-nya udah pada ludes, sih?" Aku kepo sendiri. Aneh. Kenapa juga acara _cosplay_-nya mendadak begini tapi _characters_-nya sudah pada diambil orang.

"Yee... kamu ketinggalan info lagi, nih! Sebenarnya, pemberitahuan tentang acara _cosplay _besok lusa itu udah ada sejak seminggu yang lalu. Memang pemerintah setempat yang mengadakan. Katanya sih pemerintah setempat ingin memberi kesempatan untuk warga setempatnya dulu, supaya para warganya dapet tokoh yang mereka suka. Nah, maka dari itu pemerintah setempat nggak langsung nongolin ke _website_. Kamu tau kan, gimana orang-orang luar daerah yang terlalu terobsesi dengan acara _cosplay_ daripada daerah setempatnya? Ya seperti kita ini, _Forehead_," Ino mengambil nafas, "dan supaya warga daerah setempat tertarik, besok akan diadakan kompetisi dengan merebutkan uang sejumlah... ah, belum dikasih tau sama Shiho."

"Ta-tapi... kok kamu bisa tau sebelum ada pemberitahuan di _website_, sih?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Yah, itu pertanyaan gampang. Kamu tau aku, kan? Aku ini hobinya nongkrong sama anak-anak daerah lain, apalagi ada saudaraku yang namanya Shiho, itu lho, yang anak daerah setempat. _So_, cukup gampang dapet info." Ino tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, itu memang sudah keuntungan si Ino sebagai anak gaul.

"_So_, kenapa kamu nggak beritahu aku dari awal, sih? Kan aku jadi bisa milih!" kataku bersungut-sungut. Ino ini sengaja atau bagaimana, sih!

"Yee, jangan asal nyalahin gitu, dong! Udah bagus aku kasih tau sebelum kamu nggak dapet tokohnya. Lagian juga kamu kalau aku ajak keluar pasti selalu aja ada alasan yang bikin kamu tetep asyik mojok di kamar!" _Yeah_, Ino benar banget. Aku memang beberapa hari terakhir ini menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca komik dan novel seabrek yang kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi tapi... kenapa kamu nggak bilangin aku waktu di sekolah?" Aku mendengus pelan.

"Hoo... aku selalu lu-pa." Ino hanya meringis. "Lagian, akhir-akhir ini kita banyak sibuknya, kan..." Iya juga, sih. Memang acara cosplay ini hampir bertabrakan dengan ujian kenaikan kelas. "_So_, kamu mau pilih character yang mana? Buruan deh mutusinnya! _Coz_, hari ini mau langsung aku daftarin kalau kamu siap dengan kostum-kostum apa yang bakalan kamu pakai nanti. Yang jelas _oppai_! Ha ha..."

"Err... emang kostumnya enggak beli sendiri, ya?"

"Enggak. Entah apa yang merasuki jiwa pemerintah daerah itu. yang jelas semuanya gratis! Pokoknya kostumnya dari sana. Juga ada snack-nya. Tapi tetep bayar biaya pendaftaran."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah untuk sedikit meredam rasa bercampur-adukku. Walaupun aku tidak harus merelakan uangku untuk membeli kostum, tapi... ARGH... kau tau? Semua kostum tokoh ceweknya itu tidak cocok denganku! Duh, masa mau milih character cowoknya, sih? Tidak, itu tambah tidak mungkin! Mereka itu tokoh laki-laki yang _sexy_, tau! Masa aku mau ber-_pose_ sebagai lelaki _sex_y, sih? Memang ada satu character cowok yang nggak sexy—tapi sedikit mesum, sih. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi- eh, tunggu... tadi ada tokoh... Lissana. Ya, Lissana tidak se-_vulgar_ yang lain. Yap, mending...

"Oiya, _Forehead_, aku sampai lupa, nih. Tokoh Lissana udah diambil sama Shion anak kelas sebelah."

"APAAAA?!"

_**FLASHABACK OFF**_

Cahaya rembulan merembet memasuki celah-celah kamarku, membuat kamarku semakin terang dengan lampu yang ber-_watt _besar juga menyala. Cih, seterang apapun dunia, tetapi tetap tidak akan berpengaruh dengan hatiku yang masih suram ini. Dasar _BAKA-ONIISAN_! Aku memberi _deathglare_ kepadanya yang sedang tertawa di tengah penderitaanku saat ini...

**BRUKKK**

Bantal berbentuk hatiku tepat meluncur kepada sasaran. Bangga sekaligus kesal masih menyelimuti hati. Bukannya menenangkan, eh, tapi malah menyengsarakan. Dasar kakak _uedan_!

"Cup, cup, cup, _Imouto-chan_... jangan nangis gitu dong~ BWAHAHAHA—Uupss..." Aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya. wajahnya seperti tidak memancarkan dosa sama sekali. Dasar anak tua yang mukanya mirip BAYI.

"Jahat banget, sih! Nyesel aku ceritain sama _Onii-san_!" Aku memalingkan wajah—kesal. Siapa yang nggak kesal, coba? Pengin curhat, eh, malah dibalas canda. Sial.

"Aha- eh, nggak gitu. Oke deh... maafin _Oniisan_-mu ini, yaa! Ayo, ayo dilanjutin..."

"Lanjutin apa? Perasaan udah selesai deh ceritanya! Aku tinggal nunggu pendapat _onii-san_, eh, malah begini. Nyeseeel...!" kataku dengan _sewot_ sambil sedikit menjauh dari dekatnya.

"Sini, sini... kalo jauh-jauh nggak baik, _lho_, _Imouto-chan_...," katanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat—manis. Cih, dia cuma berlaga di depanku. Padahal juga sifat aslinya itu cuek, jutek, nyebelin, anti gangguan, benci orang yang lelet, eh... berbalik 180 derajat kalau sama aku. Walaupun begitu, tapi aku seriiing sekali dibuat ngambek, kiku, terpojok, dan lain-lain. Tapi... untung juga ya punya kakak yang cuma baik sama adiknya saja. Hihi...

"Udah deh, cepet beri masukan buat aku! Aku lagi bingung, stress, dan mungkin bisa menjadi gila kalo terus-terusan denger ocehan nggak berguna dari _Onii-san_!" Aku menghembuskan nafas. Semoga deh, lebih banyak masukan daripada ejekan.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi kalo kamu udah nentuin pilihan. Nggak bisa ditarik lagi, kan?"

"Y-ya tadi aku buru-buru. Aku bingung. Lagian aku juga suka kok sama _character _Lucy. Jadi apa salahnya?"

"Itu kamu suka. Kenapa harus mewek-mewek begini?"

"Ta-tapi..." Banyak hal yang mengusik pikiranku. Memang, aku suka _character_ Lucy Heartfilia. Tapi... aku... kostumnya... apa aku harus memakai baju seperti Lucy Heartfilia untuk acara _cosplay_? Dan bagaimana dengan da-daku...?

"Ya ampun... dada kan bisa dibuat-buat..." Eh? Aku menatap Sasori-_niisan_ tak percaya. A-apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Da-da...? "Iya. Dada kecil kan bisa dibuat besar. Tapi kalo dada besar nggak bisa dibuat keci—pfftt—ma..."

"APAA? GIMANA _ONII-SAN_ BISA TAU APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN, _HUH_?" Aku menubruk Sasori-_niisan_ dengan ganas. Tanpa ampun lagi, aku memukul-mukul dada rata—bidang Sasori-_niisan _yang hampir menyerupaiku. _Kuso_! Aku malu. Wajahku memerah.

"O-oi, Sakura... hentikan! Sakit, e-ey..."

"Terserah! Mau sakit atau nggak itu bukan urusanku! Yang penting aku puas!"

"Ampuuun...!" **CEK**. Tiba-tiba Sasori-_niisan_ menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku agar aku tidak bisa melanjutkan aksi gilaku lagi. Cih, siapa suruh dia ngomong seenak dengkulnya! Apa dia tak merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tersinggung?

"Aiisshh!" Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman—cengkeraman tangan Sasori-_niisan_ yang erat di pergelangan tanganku. "Mending _Onii-san_ keluar aja, deh! Aku jadi tambah suntuk melihat wajah nyebelinmu itu!" Aku segera berbalik dan memperlebar jarak di antara kita.

"_Gomen ne, Imouto-chan_..."

"Nggak usah manggil aku '_Imouto-chan_' lagi! Aku udah bukan adik kecil yang bisa dibuat _Onii-san_ menangis. Aku udah gede!" kataku masih dengan membelakanginya. Kata-katanya masih membekas di pikiranku. Dada dada dada... _ARGH_...

"Ya ampun... jangan kekanak-kanakan gitu, Sakura. _Oniisan_-mu cuma bercanda, lagi. Lagian apa ada yang salah ya dengan perkataan _Onii-san_?" Aku kembali berpikir. Ya, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya. Sasori-_niisan _memang betul. Dada kecil bisa dibuat besar, tapi kalau dada besar nggak bisa dikempesin kalau tidak dengan cara operasi.

"I-iya, tapi bisa nggak sih _onii-san_ enggak se-sevulgar gitu kalo ngomong?" kataku sedikit gagap dan merona.

"Ahahaa... maaf, deh. Abisnya lucu deh mukamu kalo lagi kaya gini. HAHAHA...!"

"Baiklah." Aku memberanikan diri menghadapnya. "Tertawanya dilanjutin di luar saja, yaa..." Aku segera mendorong badan besar-kekarnya keluar dari kamarku. "_See you, Onii-sama... Have a BAD dream_!" Bersamaan dengan aku menyebutkan kata '_bad_', aku membanting pintu kamarku di depan wajahnya.

"Oi, Sakura... jangan lupa belajar! Lampu harus dimatikan sebelum tidur, _ne_. Hemat listrik..." Lalalalalaa... sudah berulang kali aku mendengar perkataan itu diulang-ulang. Memang aku anak kecil yang harus selalu diingatkan apa saja kegiatan sebelum tidur, apa? Tidak lah yaw...

**BRUK**. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Huaah... hari ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Dari siang sampai sekarang pun pusing masih saja betah bertengger manis sambil minum teh dikepalaku. Lama-lama aku bisa stress akut kalau begini terus. Aku mengambil nafas dalam—hembuskan, dan begitu berulang kali, sampai aku menangkap sosok hitam-kecil-persegi panjang di atas meja belajarku-_MY LAPTOP._

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, aku segera menubruk laptoku dengan semangat. Daripada pusing-pusing begini, mending _OnLine_ saja, iya kan?! _KLIK_. Semenit belum terlewat pun, _Mozilla Firefox_ sudah hadir di hadapanku. Dan tumben sekali, _slow_ tidak menemaniku seperti biasanya. Sebuah keajaiban besar!

"Wow...," gumamku saat berhasil memasuki dunia _cyber, twitter_. "Jarang banget, deh. Hampir semua temen-temenku _OnLine_ di _twitter_ saat ini," lanjutku dengan sedikit terkejut.

_**Oh yaampyun cyin~! Kenapo kesialan selalu mendampingiku, siih!**__ / Tweet, Today, at 19:45 p.m for via Write Longer – __**Me**_

Setelah selesai mengetik _tweet_ _gaje_ dan juga _alay_, aku membawa mataku untuk menelusuri _tweets_ teman-temanku. Siapa tau saja ada gosip yang lagi _HOT_ tanpa kuketahui. _Well, TimeLine_-ku hampir semua membicarakan tentang acara _cosplay_ besok lusa. Huaah, apa aku harus nge-_tweet_ tentang apa yang kupikirkan saat ini? _NO WAY_.

Aku menghela nafas. Sebenarnya aku sedikit _envy_ dengan teman-temanku yang ternyata mendapat _character _seperti harapan mereka. Entah bagaimana, tapi mungkin hanya aku yang ketinggalan berita.

Ya, Tenten mendapat character _Yui Hirasawa dari anime Keion_. Ino sudah pasti mendapatkan _Mirajane Strauss dari Fairy Tail_ yang entah akan ber-_couple_ dengan siapa. Kiba pun mendapat character _Suoh Mikoto dari K-project_. Tayuya-senpai mendapat _Kuchiki Rukia dari Bleach _yang mungkin akan berpasangan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo atau mungkin yang lain. Dan masih banyak _tweet-tweet_ menyenangkan (untuk mereka) lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat dengan Naruto. Kira-kira Naruto dapat _character_ siapa, ya? Eh, atau mungkin dia nggak ikut _cosplay_? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia nggak bakal dapat _character_ keren, deh. Tampangnya nggak cocok sama sekali, deh. Bwahaa—**GLEK**...

_Baru pertama kali ambil character Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail. Kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal jadi couple-ku? :/ / Sent, Today, at 19:55 p.m for via Echofon – __**(a)Ramenistboy_**_

Aku membaca-memelototi _tweet _yang baru saja muncul ini tanpa berkedip sedetik pun. Masih dalam keadaan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang kubaca ini. Itu... Natsu... Dragneel? Apa... apa benar ini akun... Naruto? Oh, _GOD_! Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku berniat dari awal kalau ingin menjodohkan _character _Lucy Heartfilia-ku dengan Natsu Dragneel. Jadi kalau begini, Naruto lah yang akan menjadi _couple_-ku? HIYAAAA... _blush_. Kuberanikan diri me-_replay_ _tweet_-nya...

_**(a)Ramenistboy_ **__Naruto? Kamu serius jadi chara Natsu di acara cosplay besok? ._.____/ Sent, Today, at 19:59 p.m for via Write Longer – __**Me**_

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Sou desu... ada apa, Sakura-chan? =^^= / Sent, Today, at 20:00 p.m for via Echofon – __**(a)Ramenistboy_**_

_**(a)Ramenistboy_ **__Ah, enggak. Cuma mau tanya sih, kmu pengin couple-an sama sapa emang? ^^____/ Sent, Today, at 20:02 p.m for via Write Longer – __**Me**_

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Belum tau juga, sih. Pinginnya sih sama... Lu-cy / / Sent, Today, at 20:04 p.m for via Echofon – __**(a)Ramenistboy_**_

UAPAAAH? **Glek**. Na-Naruto pengin sama Lucy? _Degdegdegdegdeg_... jantungku seakan ingin melompat kembali. Aku berulang kali menetralkan jantungku tapi malah menjadi semakin cepat. Huwaa... apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya?

_**(a)Ramenistboy_ **__Oh... Lucy Heartfilia?.-. / Sent, Today, at 20:06 p.m for via Write Longer – __**Me**_

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Tentu ^^ btw, Saku-chan ikut acara cosplay jga? Jadi sapa? .-. / Sent, Today, at 20:07 p.m for via Echofon – __**(a)Ramenistboy_**_

Huaah... apa yang harus kubalas? Mungkinkah aku harus berkata yang sejujurnya?

_**(a)Ramenistboy_ **__E-etto... mungkn untk kejutan aja kali yah 6^^ / Sent, Today, at 20:10 p.m for via Write Longer – __**Me**_

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Daijobu. Smga sja chara itu pas ya di hati Saku-chan ^^ btw, Sakura-chan lagi ada masalah, yaa? / Sent, Today, at 20:11 p.m for via Echofon – __**(a)Ramenistboy_**_

Ya. _character_ itu memang sangat 'pas' dengaku.

_**(a)Ramenistboy_ **__Yeah... itu pas kok dihatiku ^^ Iie... daijobu, Naruto. Ngga ush terlalu dipikirkn tweet gaje-ku tadi. Biasalah, cewek itu alay haha xD / Sent, Today, at 20:13 p.m for via Write Longer – __**Me**_

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Syukur deh :D btw, tapi kalo Saku-chan ada masalah, jangan sungkan" bagi-bagi sma aku, ya? Siapa tau aja aku bsa bntu hehe =^v^=/ Sent, Today, at 20:15 p.m for via Echofon – __**(a)Ramenistboy_**_

Naruto memang cowok yang perhatian, seperti halnya Lee. Dan hanya mereka berdua (di tambah Sasori-_niisan_) laki-laki yang memberi perhatian lebih padaku. Beda sekali dengan si Ino dan Hinata. Mereka selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari kalangan cowok (ceritanya _envy_). Dan sekarang aku tau, kenapa Hinata bisa menyukai Naruto. Karena ternyata Naruto itu perhatian dan asyik diajak ngobrol. _Well_, mungkin aku harus memberi tau Naruto kalau aku lah Lucy Heartfilia. Hitung-hitung sih besok nggak usah susah-susah cari couple. Khe khe...

Buru-buru aku mencari ponsel yang ternyata nyelip di bawah bantal. Dan saat aku membuka ponselku dan langsung disambut dengan _full-inbox_ di dalamnya. _Mattaku_... lagi-lagi Ino yang menjadi biang keladinya. Setiap hari dia selalu memenuhi isi _inbox_-ku. Namun sebelum aku membalas semua _SMS gaje_ dari Ino, aku segera membuat satu pesan baru untuk Naruto. Nggak banget deh kalau ngobrol masalah begini di _twitter_. Bisa jadi bahan gosip dadakan kalau begini (yah cepat atau lambat aku dan Naruto pasti juga akan menjadi bahan gosip terpanas—").

_**To: [Naruto]**_

_**Naruto?**_

_Well_, basa-basi sedikit nggak masalah, kan? –satu detik... lima detik... tujuh... detik... delapan menit... sepuluh menit—tak ada balasan dari Naruto. Duh, padahal aku juga belum belajar, sudah besok ada ulangan FISIKA! Uwaa... aku frustasi (biasanya juga kalau ada ulangan nggak pernah belajar). Naruto... Naruto... cepet balas, dong! Apa aku langsung _to the point_, saja? Tapi masa langsung kaya gitu, sih? Duh, kenapa aku jadi mirip Ino yang harus muter-muter dulu ngomongnya, sih? _OMG_.

Aku kembali melihat sekilas ke arah laptopku yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk diperhatikan. Daripada nunggu pesan yang entah kapan dibalasnya, mending lanjutin aja _OnLine_-nya, kan-**DUAR**. Oh_, God_! puluhan _mentions_ hampir berhasil membuat jantungku berkontraksi. YA TUHAN! APA AKU HARUS MEBALAS SATU PER SATU, GITU? WOW! (Memang begini ya rasanya jadi Artis _Tweet_! Ngek).

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Heh, tidur! Udah malem! / Sent, Today, at 20:31 p.m for via i-Phone – __**(a)RedScorpio**_

_Whatever you said, Baka-oniisan!_

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Forehead~ Besok kita coba kostumnya, loh~ Have fun yea? XD / Sent, Today, at 20:30 p.m for via i-Phone – __**(a)TheFlower**_

Ck'... _have fun_ gimana, coba? Yang ada malah _have a nightmare_, _Pig!_

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Kenapa, Sakura-chan?.-. Oya... besok cosplay-nya sama aku, yaa :*/ Sent, Today, at 20:28 p.m for via Web – __**(a)TheYouthfully**_

_OMG_, Lee... jangan buat aku tambah _puyeng, please!_

Dan _blablablah_ puluhan _mentions_ _gaje_ dan nggak penting lainnya. Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus menggunakan otot jari-jariku untuk membalas itu semua, sampai—

_**(a)CherryBlossom**__ Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. Aku nggak punya pulsa. Jadi nggak bisa bls SMS-mu :{ Doshite? / Sent, Today, at 20:17 p.m for via Echofon – __**(a)Ramenistboy_**_

_Hufft_... ternyata Naruto nggak punya pulsa. Yah, itu umum, sih, aku juga sering nggak punya pulsa. Tapi... mau lewat mana coba ngobrol masalah _cosplay_-nya? _DM_? Jangan jangan jangan! Masalahnya, Ino tau _pastword_ _twitter_-ku (kadang juga dia sering _stalking_ _DM_-ku—"). _Facebook_? Dijamin lemot abis! Dan belum tentu juga Naruto _OnLine_ di _Facebook_. Lagian juga aku sudah menjadi temannya di _facebook _apa belum aku saja nggak tau (jarang buka _facebook_). _WELL_, kuundurkan niatku. Biar Naruto dan semua orang tau sendiri lusa depan.

_Yosh_... pagi akhirnya tiba setelah aku begadang sampai tengah malam menghadap laptop yang berisi _games_ seru, juga hal-hal lainnya yang berbau _chatting_. Walaupun pening, pusing, pegal-pegal semalam sudah teratasi dengan tidur cukup yang sampai membuat _Onii-san_ menyiram air ke wajahku untuk membangunkanku, dengan ditambah pula 'sarapan' pagi khas _Okaa-san_, dan juga hampiiiir jatuh saat berlari-lari mengejar bus yang akhirnya juga membawaku ke sekolah.

Dan sepertinya kesialan masih saja mengutukku. Sesampainya di sekolah, pintu gerbang telah ditutup. Dengan berat hati aku memohon-mohon kepada Genma-_san_—sebagai penjaga piket waktu itu untuk membukakan gerbang dengan disertai imbalan mentraktirnya di kantin. Dan lagi-lagi uang sakuku ketinggalan gara-gara terburu-buru tadi. Oh, _well_... sampai di kelas, anak-anak masih saja menyorakiku sampai datanglah si guru _killer_, Orochimaru-_sensei_-yang langsung menghujam semua murid dengan soal ulangan Fisika yang suaaangaaat susah lahir dan batin!

**Tik**. Aku menambahkan titik pada jawaban terakhirku. Yah, kutarik ucapanku tentang soal ulangan Fisika yang sangat susah. Memang soal ini susah untuk orang yang duduk di sampingku, Ino. Tapi tidak untukku yang lima belas menit kemudian telah keluar kelas untuk menikmati hembusan nafas lega setelah berhasil mengerjakan semua soal-soal menyebalkan itu dengan cekatan. Walaupun hasilnya belum diketahui, sih. Hasil berapapun tidak masalah sebenarnya bagiku, cuma sepertinya dewi _Fortune_ sedang mampir sebentar di otakku tadi, _so_, dia membukakkan seluruh memori tentang pelajaran Fisika untukku. He he...

Tidak karena dewi _Fortune_ yang tiba-tiba mampir, sih... sebenarnya aku bela-belain begadang juga untuk belajar Fisika dengan sesekali melirik laptop yang berisi bermacam-macam _games_. Perbandingan waktunya , sih... empat jam untuk bermain game dan satu jam untuk belajar. Ha ha... lagian aku juga sudah diancam sama guru _killer_ itu, kalau sampai nilai ulanganku hari ini dibawah rata-rata, bakalan nggak naik kelas. _Well_, memang ulangan minggu lalu dan minggu-minggu sebelumnya nilaiku berada di antara _do-re-mi-fa-sol_, sih. Mwahahahaa... (Malah bangga).

"Sakura!" Suara dingin itu membuat bulu-bulu di sekitar tengkukku menegang. Dengan langkah hati-hati aku segera masuk ke kelas. Aku menelan ludah sebelum aku benar-benar berdiri di hadapan guru _killer_ itu.

"Bagaimana, Pak? Apakah saya harus tinggal kelas?" Kuberanikan diri supaya tidak gagap di hadapan Orochimaru-_sensei _yang sedang menatapku tajam. Aku agak ketakutan saat beliau menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepadaku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Iiihh... ngeri!

**Glek**. Aku membuka kertas itu dengan was-was. "Eh?" Mataku terbelalak. Aku... "Oh, Tuhan... a-aku..." Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam..., "AKU NAIK KELAS! HOREEEE!"

"Jangan senang dulu! Bukan hanya nilai ulangan hari ini yang bisa membawamu ke kelas selanjutnya. Tapi juga akan diperhitungkan dengan nilai-nilai ulangan harianmu juga nilai UKK minggu depan." _Well well well_... selalu Orochimaru-_sensei_ menceramahiku dengan kata-kata yang sama, juga dengan ekspresi dingin. _Iissh_... lebih lembut sedikit enggak bisa, ya? "Paham?"

"I-iya, pak."

_KRIING... KRIING... KRIIIING..._

_Fiuh_... akhirnya bel yang akan mengusir guru _killer_ itu dari kelas ini berbunyi. _Hush hush_... pergi sana (dasar murid yang nggak tau sopan santun, ya aku ini).

"_Mattaku_... ulangannya susaaaaaah banget! _Ne_, kok kamu bisa dapet nilai tinggi gitu, sih?" Aku hanya nyengir kepada Ino. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa nilai Fisika-ku bisa bagus begini. "Haah... udah yuk ke kantin. Aku laper, nih!" Kemudian aku, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari mengikuti Ino dari belakang menuju kantin.

Ah, aku baru ingat kalau uang sakuku tertinggal di rumah. Dengan memasang _puppy eyes,_ aku mendekati Ino. "_Ne... Ino-chan...,"_ panggilku manis.

"_Doshite_? Jangan bilang kau berkata manis kepadaku hanya ada maunya, _ne_?" jawab Ino yang ternyata sudah tau apa yang akan kuucapkan selanjutnya.

"Ehehehee... ah, hanya uang sakuku tertinggal...," kataku dengan cengiran dan kembali menatap Ino disertai _puppy eyes_.

"_Yappari_... _well_, akan kupinjami uang nanti. Tapi ingat, besok harus dikembalikan, _ne_!" kata Ino yang langsung mengembangkan senyum di wajahku.

"_ARIGATO, INO-SAMA_!" Tanpa banyak kata, aku langsung memeluk erat tubuh indah Ino.

"_Aiihhh_... jangan _lebay_ gitu deh, _Forehead_!" Disertai dengan cengiran aku segera melepaskan pelukanku di tubuh _slim_ Ino. Kemudian kita berlima melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin dengan banyak pasang mata—cowok menatap ke arah Ino dan Hinata. Uh, _well_... mereka berdua memang _popular_ dikalangan cowok.

"_Ne, ne_... kamu ikut _cosplay_ nggak, Temari-_san_?" tanyaku pada Temari-_san _memecah kebosanan yang melanda pikiranku.

"Aa... sayangnya tidak."

"Tanya sama aku aja,_ Forehead_... pasti kujawab iya. Fu fu..." Ino menimpali.

"Yee... nggak ada untungnya juga aku tanya sama kamu, Ino-_pig_! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ya Temari-_san_ nggak pernah ikut acara _cosplay_?" tanyaku yang selalu heran kepada Temari-_san_ karena sama sekali tidak pernah berpartisipasi dalam acara _cosplay_. Berbeda dengan Hinata, tanpa kutanya pun aku sudah mengetahui kenapa dia tidak pernah berpartisipasi dalam acara _cosplay_. Jawabannya gampang, malu.

"_Etto_... aku cuma kurang tertarik aja...," jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Memang khas seperti Temari-_san_.

"Padahal kan banyak cowok-cowok ganteng _lho_ di sana... iya kan, _Forehead_~!" Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk dan cengar-cengir gaje menanggapi ucapan Ino. Entah mengapa saat ini aku menjadi mulai tertarik dengan cowok-cowok yang bertampang ganteng seperti tipe Ino. Sepertinya virus _Handsome Holic_ Ino sudah menular kepadaku.

"_Saa saa_... ngobrolin cowok gantengnya dilanjutin nanti, ya. Mending kita pesen makanan dulu," kata Tenten yang daritadi tidak mengikuti pembicaraan kami. Ternyata memang benar, kita berlima sudah sampai di kantin. Aku segera berlari menuju stan idolaku, Bakso. Entah kenapa aku jadi suka makanan khas Indonesia itu, setelah Oom-ku yang ada dines di Indonesia membawakan oleh-oleh Bakso untukku. (Entah bagaimana bakso itu bisa tahan sampai berhari-hari dalam perjalanan Indo-Japan).

Selalu. Aku memesan Bakso, sementara Ino memesan Sashimi, kemudian Tenten memesan Dango, sedangkan Temari-_san_ memesan Teriyaki, namun hanya Hinata yang cuma memesan jus kesayangannya, jus Alpokad. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata. Mungkin dia sudah mendapat sebuah pesan—ancaman dari _Onii-san_-nya yang _overprotective_ itu supaya tidak makan makanan selain buatan _servants_-nya. Duh, untung saja Sasori-_niisan_ tidak se-_overprotective _Neji. Walaupun terkadang agak memanjakanku, sih. (Emang overprotective sama dengan memanjakan, ya?).

"Oiya_, Forehead_. Aku pengin tanya nih sama kamu. Kamu kemarin lusa kemana sih? Aku sama Sai-_kun_ nyariin muter-muter, tau!" tanya Ino sembari mencuil baksoku.

"Hah? Oh... itu aku pulang. _Gomen_ nggak bales SMS-mu. Aku nggak ada pulsa." Aku kembali memakan baksoku dengan santai, tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut kejadian lusa kemarin.

"Hujannya kan udah reda waktu udah malem banget, kan? Tumben kamu berani pulang sendiri. Aku kira kamu masih takut sama gelap." Eh? Aku kembali mengingat kejadian lusa. Oh... hampir saja aku melupakan kebaikan Naruto yang telah mengantarku pulang kemarin lusa. _Blush_. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak kencang, dan kurasakan pipiku memanas. Duh, aku kenapa, sih?

"Oi, kenapa diem aja, sih? Kamu kemarin lusa pulang sama siapa? Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh kalau pulang sendiri."

"_A-ano_... pas banget kemarin aku ketemu temen. _So_, aku bareng aja, deh. Hehe...," jawabku sedikit gugup. Tidak boleh sampai ketahuan kalau aku kemarin lusa ketemu sama Naruto dan... _blush_. Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Huaa... kalau sampai Hinata tau apa yang kulakukan kemarin lusa bersama Naruto... _**GLEK**_. Jangan sampai, deh, jangan...

"Siapa temenmu? Aku kenal?" Duh, Ino ini bawel banget, sih!

"Enggak, kamu enggak kenal, kok," jawabku cepat. Aku melirik Hinata dengan ekor mataku. Semoga saja dia tidak selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun.

"Oh..." Ino mengagguk dan meneruskan makanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. _Gomen_, Ino. Aku tidak bisa cerita. Mungkin lain kali aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin lusa denganmu. Aku... tidak enak dengan Hinata.

Acara makan di kantin masih berlanjut. Walaupun jantungku sedikit berdebar-debar tak karuan. Mungkin karena Ino menyinggung soal kejadian kemarin lusa. Kubawa bola mataku untuk menelusuri seisi kantin yang padat. Walaupun jam istirahat hampir usai, tapi tetap saja tidak merubah suasana yang sangat ruwet ini.

**CLINK**. Tiba-tiba saja aku menangkap sosok Sasuke-_kun_ berada di sisi pojok ruangan kantin ini dengan... cewek? Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kurasakan. Antara senang, cuek, sebal, marah, sedih, atau hal lainnya. Namun, sepertinya aku merasakan hal yang biasa saja.

Ah, iya! Mending habis makan aku langsung cari Naruto saja, deh. Aku pengin coba merundingkan masalah _cosplay_ besok dengannya saja daripada pikiranku tertuju pada Sasuke-_kun_ terus. Dan semoga saja Naruto belum punya _couple, _dan dia tentunya tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit lagi kejadian kemarin lusa.

**SRENG**. Tak sengaja aku menangkap sosok Naruto tengah bersama seorang cewek seperti halnya Sasuke-_kun_. Aku menelan ludah. Yaah... rencanaku untuk berunding dengan Naruto gagal total. Kuurungkan niatku dengan sedikit—penuh rasa kecewa. Aku tidak berniat berpikir lebih tentang dua pemandangan serupa yang kulihat ini. Namun, sepertinya hatiku menyambut lain.

"_Minna_... aku duluan, ya." Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ makanku menghilang seketika.

"Eh? Tumben banget. Bakso kamu masih setengah, tuh!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk mangkok bakso-ku yang memang masih tersisa setengah.

"Makan aja deh kalo mau. _Jaa_~!" Tanganku terangkat melambai, dan segera berbalik menjauhi meja itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan kemudian, aku sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanya menyendiri.

Angin tengah bermain-main ria dengan rambut pendekku yang kubiarkan tergerai. Mataku tertutup seakan sedang menikmati suasana angin yang semilir ini. Sebuah lagu mengalun indah menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Kuposisikan dudukku untuk bersantai se-_enjoy_ mungkin. Berniat melupakan hal-hal yang menggalaukan hari ini.

Lagu berganti lagu, sampai pada akhirnya iPod kesayanganku berhenti memutarkan lagu untukku. Aku segera membuka mataku dan mengecek iPod kesayanganku—dan yah, ternyata baterainya habis. Aku melepaskan-menarik _earphone _yang kupakai ini dengan sedikit terpaksa dari telingaku. Kemudian kubawa manik _emerald_-ku untuk menelusuri pemandangan dari atas bukit ini.

"Ternyata Konoha jauh lebih indah dilihat dari atas sini," gumamku dengan menarik sudut bibirku ke atas. Baru pertama kali ini aku menjadikan Konoha _hill_ untuk tempat menyendiri. Biasanya sih aku lebih sering menuju ke Konoha _park_ kalau tidak ke Konoha _garden_ untuk tempat merenung. Namun di era sekarang ini sudah sedikit berbeda dari dulu. Di Konoha _park_ dan Konoha _garden_ mayoritas orang-orang yang datang ke sana sudah ber-_couple_. Kalau aku datang ke sana dengan status _single_, nanti malah banyak cowok yang tertarik deh sama aku, dan si cewek bisa patah hati (bukan tertarik, tapi malah akunya yang _envy_).

"_Well well well_... kapan sih aku bisa punya cowok? Hidup jomblo begini ternyata suram. Mending terjun aja deh ke jurang!"

"Memang kalau terjun ke jurang semua masalah bisa tuntas, hn?"

"Eh?" Aku berbalik menatap sesosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Di-dia..., "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Tak kuberi aba-aba, dia langsung menyesejajarkan dirinya tepat di sampingku. Deg... deg... deg...

"_A-ano... doshite_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. Duh, apa jangan-jangan dia mengikutiku daritadi, ya? _OMG_. Jantungku sudah seperti mau melompat dari dadaku!

"Jangan asal menyimpulkan. Aku hanya tak sengaja melihat kau di sini." _**SLAP**_. Ternyata pemikiranku tadi hanya sebuah khayalan semata. Heh, itu mustahil sekali kalau orang ganteng seperti Sasuke-_kun_ bela-belain mengikutiku dari sekolah sampai ke bukit ini.

"Oh..." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku. Canggung dan hening pun turut hadir di sekitar kami. _Omaigat_! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." **DEG**. Sa-sasuke-_kun_ ingin bicara denganku? Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan—eh, jangan GR dulu, Sakura! Belum tentu itu hal yang penting. "_Listen_!"

"_N-ne_...," jawabku singkat, gagap, dan padat.

"Apa kau masih ingat rencana pertemuan kita seminggu yang lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu santai dan menatap tajam ke depan.

"_E-etto_... tentu," jawabku kembali tergagap.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak jadi menemuiku?" **GLEK**. Apa yang harus kujawab? Waktu itu... waktu itu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu aku tidak berani menemuinya kan... saat ada seorang cewek yang tak kuketahui menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke-_kun_. Oh, Tuhan... apa aku harus bilang begitu? Dan ditambah lagi pada sore harinya aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang pada akhirnya membuatku pingsan. Dan apa aku harus menceritakan alasan-alasanku padanya? Duh, jangan sampai dia mengetahui isi hatiku!

"Errr... sepertinya aku lupa. _Gomen_," jawabku asal ceplos. Dan mungkin Sasuke-_kun _sedang curiga padaku saat ini. Haduuh... gimana ini kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sampai meng-introgasiku? Apa aku kabur saja, ya? Duuh, itu mah terlalu _childish_.

"Tak kusangka ternyata gadis sepertimu sudah pikun." _JLEB_. APA? PIKUN? Tak kukontrol tiba-tiba saja otakku serasa mendidih. _Well_, dia frontal sekali mengatakan bahwa aku PIKUN. _Iie_. Itu tidak benar! Itu hanya alasanku saja, Sasuke-_kun_. "Atau mungkin kau membohongiku?" lanjutnya dengan melirik sekilas ke arahku.

**GLEK**. "Aa... ma-mana mungkin aku membohongimu, _ne_?" tanyaku balik dengan senyum yang kubuat-buat.

"Apa aku bisa percaya begitu saja?" Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus kujawab kali ini? Sepertinya Sasuke-_kun _memang telah menyadari kalau aku sedang berbohong. Bisa sangat malu kalau kukatakan sejujurnya. Lebih baik juga kalau kupendam sendiri. Lagian juga aku bukan tipe cewek yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu pada lelaki. Walaupun dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun!

Aku menangkap seringaian pada bibir tipis Sasuke-_kun_. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi semoga saja dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku, mengingat hanya kita berdua yang ada di sekitar Konoha _hill_ ini. "Akan kuceritakan...,"

"Kau pasti mengira saat kau mengintip aku seminggu yang lalu di kelas senior, aku sedang berbuat macam-macam dengan wanita, kan."

"Eh?"

"Hn... aku tau. Dan di hari selanjutnya pun saat aku mengundangmu ke kelasku, kau juga memergokiku bersama wanita yang pada saat itu sedang menyatakan cintanya, kan."

"..."

"Dan saat pertemuan tak sengaja kita di taman, yang pada akhirnya aku harus repot karena badan beratmu."

"Hee?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan analisis-pengetahuan Sasuke-_kun_ yang hampir 100% benar. Dia seakan mengetahui aktifitasku saat aku sedang memperhatikannya. Duh... gawat! Jangan-jangan dia sudah tau kalau... kalau... "Ke-kenapa..."

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "_By the way_, senior itu yang mengejar-ngejarku. Aku tidak berniat menerimanya ataupun suka padanya." Dia berbalik. "Dan jangan pernah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Oh, satu lagi... saat kau melihatku di kantin tadi, itu adalah acara perpisahan dari senior-gatel itu. _Well_, kuturuti saja permintaan terakhirnya." Akhirnya Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar menapakkan langkahnya. Apa hanya untuk berbicara seperti itu dia menemuiku di sini?

"Eh, tunggu!" Dengan banyak mental yang kudirikan, aku dengan berani menghentikan langkahnya. "_A-arigato_..." Hanya kata itu yang kemudian terucap gagap dari bibirku. Entah kenapa penjelasan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak merubah suasana hatiku barang sekalipun. Seharusnya aku menyukai ucapannya. Dan otomatis hatiku akan melompat-lompat girang.

"Hn." Sasuke-_kun_ memulai langkahnya kembali menjauhiku. Namun saat akan menginjak langkah yang kelima, dia menengok kembali ke arahku, "Naruto mencarimu. Temui dia di Konoha _park_ jam lima sore." Aku mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Naruto... mencariku? Degdegdeg... jantungku benar-benar berkontraksi...!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ending A/N:**

Hoyeee... akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga v)9

Gimana nih chapter ini? Aneh nggak ceritanya? Semoga nggak mengecewakan yaa?

Yoshaa... di chapter ini si Saku udah mulai melupakan Sasuke lhoh... dan sedikit merasakan ada getaran(?) untuk orang lain dihatinya...

Memang sih, moment NS-nya masih belum kerasa, ya? He he... insyaallah di chapter depan moment NaruSaku-nya lebih dibanyakin daripada ini. Coz, cosplay-nya sudah mulai pada chapter besok. Sebenarnya sih author pengin ngadain cosplay-nya di chapter ini. Tapi setelah author pikir-pikir, mending ngurusin masalahnya si Sasu en Saku-nya dulu, deh. Daripada nanti malah tambah ruwet alurnya. (Jujur aja ya, author sebenarnya agak bingung sama fanfic ini #slapped).

Dan tentang acara cosplay-nya... author ngarang sendiri lho(?) Maksudnya, author cuma bayang-bayangin gimana kalo para Otaku-Otaku itu sedang persiapan ikut acara cosplay (temen cyber). Coz, author nggak pernah ikut cosplay (sebenarnya pengin), tapi apalah daya author, di Jogja begini jarang ada begituan, sih. Masa author harus ke Jakarta cuma buat ikut cosplay begitu? Hemat uang dong~!

**Udah deh, cukup segini aja A/N saya. Mohon kritikannya, yaa... flame juga boleh ^^**

**REVIEW...?**


End file.
